


Dangan Ronpa: No Despair

by Trolltusk



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trolltusk/pseuds/Trolltusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically where Naegi Makoto has an extremely different ability, and got into Hope's Peak Academy in a completely different way. This is basically just taking characters from Dangan Ronpa and doing something weird with 'em.<br/>Major changes:<br/>Genocider Sho does not exist<br/>Enoshima Junko is not evil<br/>Mukuro Ikusuba and Enoshima Junko are not related<br/>(Spoilers) Just a note, I got confused at one of plot points, and accidentally made Enoshima Junko and Ryoko Otonashi different people :/<br/>Will be trying to update this every other day :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Talk

"Naegi Makoto, in other words, the prodigy assassin, correct?"

Standing tall and proud, Naegi stared into the principal's eyes. "Yes, sir. I am Naegi Makoto, the top assassin of over 100 students in this years training." He said it strongly, and the principal stared at him, and it looked like he was contemplating something. He didn't say a word, but gestured for Naegi to take a seat.

"Naegi, would you do something for me?"

"Depends on what it is, sir."

"With those knives that you have hidden away, hit the middle of the dart board three times, please." I immediately shot up, smiled, and three all three of them with one hand at the same time. They sped across the room, and hit the red spot right in the middle. I then sat down and looked at the principal. The principal had a concerned look on his face, and then something sparked in his eyes.

"Alright, you're in, Naegi. You've gotten into the school. However, there are a few circumstances. First of all, unless you are about to die or I request you to, do not use these abilities whatsoever. They are to dangerous. Second of all, you will now be known as the person who won the lottery to get in the school, okay? You will enter the school as the Ultimate Luckster. Third of all, I know this one will be a real challenge knowing some of the students, but I want you to avoid all of the other students. Can you do these three things for me, Naegi Makoto?"

"I can do them for you, and I will. There is only one problem. What if another student either takes a liking to me or tries talking to me on multiple occasions?"

"In that case, talk to them and make friends. I am only making you avoid people so that it makes it where they won't find out who you truly are."

"Alright. I'll be taking my leave now. If you need anything, use the intercom." Just like that, I left the room and went to my room. I went to sleep and woke up the next morning. I then took a shower, brushed my teeth, dried off, grabbed my books, and off to first class. I was a little bit early, so I opened the door and sat down. Only two other people were here, and they were someone with short black hair with a white suit on, and someone with weird hair that was sticking straight forward. They were on the opposite sides of the room, doing something. I was uninterested, so I went back to sleep on the desk. Less than 3 seconds later, someone was yelling at me, but I paid little attention. I had little sleep last night, and I needed some right now. About thirty minutes later, class started, so I woke myself up. I paid attention (for the most part) the entire class, and then went to my next class. All of the classes went the same, and I already new most of this stuff, but most of it was review. I would have to pay attention latter on in the year because that's when they introduce the new stuff to us. Something happened in 4th period, however. As I stood up to leave, someone said my name. I ignored them, and went to my next class. No one said anything to me until lunch. When it came to lunchtime, I got there first, got my lunch, and went back to my room. I was eating in there when someone run the doorbell. I contemplated ignoring it, but it maybe the headmaster or someone like that, so I decided to answer it. "Yes", I said as I answered the door. Turns out I was wrong to answer the door, because when I did, I saw a girl standing there, not the principal nor a teacher. 

"MAKOTO NAEGI. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN YOUR ROOM?" yelled the black haired guy that was wearing a white suit. Man, he was as loud as fucking ever.

"Eating?"

"IT CLEARLY STATES IN THE RULEBOOK THAT EATING WILL PARTAKE IN THE DINING HALL AND ONLY THE DINING HALL. NOW IF YOU WILL, COME WITH ME TO THE DINING HALL." He then grabbed my hand, and practically dragged me back to the lunchroom. What sucked the most was that my lunch was actually still in my room, so it didn't look like I was going to be finishing it. Once we arrived in the dining hall, everyone turned around to look at me. There was one main table with a bunch of different tables surrounding them. A big, white haired girl and brown haired girl were sitting together, a guy with glasses was sitting by himself with, well, it looked like a girl in glasses was watching him eat? Weird. Most of the other people are eating at the main table, except for one violet haired girl, who was sitting in the far corner. Thinking quickly, I pulled out my e-Handbook and sat down at the table farthest away from everyone. Thankfully, no one talked to me the entire time. One short, brown haired girl stood up at one point and started walking towards me, but she apparently thought better of it and went back to the other table. When lunch *finally* ended, I went back to my room. That was all the classes that I ha for today, thank the lord. Right before I got in bed, I got a phone call. I answered it and the headmaster said, "Come to my office right now, please."

After that, I went up to the third floor and into the headmaster's office. the second I walked in, I knew what was going on. Black haired white suit was watching me enter while the headmaster looked at me.

"You needed me?"

"Is it true that you were eating in your room, Makoto Naegi?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Go back to your room." Feeling slightly annoyed, I went back to my room. Right before I got in my room, there was another interruption.

"You." Briefly looking back, I saw the glasses guy looking at me like I was below him. Not caring, I just went into my room and played down on my bed. He knocked once, but then there was no other sound. After that I just fell asleep.

Next day, was just the same. In fact, it was exactly the same. There was no difference at all. It was that way for the next week, too. NO one even tried to talk to me which made me a little suspicious of everyone, but I didn't investigate because that would involve me with other students. So, I just kind of let it sit like this for the most part, occasionally saying "Hi." It was like this for a while, up until the Monday of the third week. Early in the morning, and by that, I mean at 6:00, the doorbell rang. Whoever it was, they weren't giving up, so I eventually answered the door. Once I saw that it was a red haired boy there, I *tried* to close the door. They were able to stop me, but at the cost of their hand. It didn't come off, but they still jammed it between the door and the doorframe. He yelped and shot back, but he immediately charged in before I could stop him. 

"Well this is a boring room." I didn't even know who this person was, and then they walk in and call me room 'boring'. Not going to lie, though, it was exactly the same as it was when I first got in it. Heathen turned to e an said, "Hey, Leon Kuwata here, the Ultimate Baseball Player!" He practically yelled it, but he wasn't here to meet me. I could easily sense the person that was standing outside my door listening in, but I ignored it. If I told them to go away without even looking at them, it would probably give off some "red flags". "What's your name?" he asked with a smile.

"H-hello, I'm Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Luckster". I tried my best to sound innocent, but I'm a terrible actor. I'm not sure if I convinced him or not, but I think I did.

"Makoto Naegi, huh? So you're the guy who won the lottery to get in the school! Nice to meet you!"

"N-Nice to meet you too." I turned around and closed my door, and then turned back around to look at him. He was just looking around at the room, but I wast sure what he was trying to see. He then turned towards me and said "Hey, why are you avoiding everyone?" Uh-oh. Looks like I'm going to need to think fast.

"U-um, it's because I don't think I compare to you guys..."

"Huh?"

"I mean, all of you guys tried so hard to make names for yourselves and get good grades, but I just lucked my way in. People like you, The Ultimate Baseball Star, or like um... some other people, earned their way in. But me, I just relied on some luck to get my in, and it worked. So it kind of makes me feel that I'm under you guys." I had been used to lying, so this was no problem. Still, it felt k ind of weird like to a person I met for the first time.

"Oh, okay. We thought that it may have been for some other reason. Well, if that's why you're avoiding us, don't sweat it. We don't feel like you are under us. Well.. most of us don't anyways. Cya." He then left the room, and I realized what a horrible mistake that I had made. More likely than not, people were soon going to try and talk to me because of what I just said. This was going to get a lot harder, so I prepared myself for the worst.

...  
...  
It did get worse.

The next day, a lot more people than usual tried to talk to me. So, it became obvious that Leon had come to my room more than just to meet me, but to inspect me. In the very first period, I arrived a little late on purpose. It did this so people wouldn't talk to me and the teacher would already be talking, but today it seemed like the teacher didn't have anything for us to do. Talk about unfortunate. So once I walked in the room and sat down, people were suddenly all around me. The first person that said anything to me was the girl from the other day that tried to talk to me, but gave up.

"So you're Makoto Naegi?" she asked with a smile, but it was so obviously forced that I stopped myself from laughing. this was going to be a fun bunch of people to be talking to, that's for damn sure.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Naegi missed the Entrance Ceremony and didn't really pay attention during class in the first week, he doesn't know anybody. This was how it was supposed to be, but after he said something that she shouldn't have, people are trying to talk to him. People, who are expecting him to know their names, are now talking to him all over the place.
> 
> He also has to talk to the principal about this to make sure that he won't be kicked out of the school or anything.

So, after lasting that long ass day with a a lot of people talking to me the entire day, I was in my room. I couldn't believe it. The only person whose name I knew was Kuwata because he had told my personally, but I hadn't bothered to learn any of the other people's names. And yet, I was able to make through an entire day without learning any more names. Well, the first thing that I needed to do right now was go report to the principal about the 'avoiding everybody' situation. I got off my bed, left my room, and went to the headmaster's office. I knocked, and he said to come in. I went in, but when I did, I saw another person standing there. It was a girl whose hair was violet colored, was wearing black gloves and a black suit, and I had no idea what her name was. When I saw her, I turned right around and started to leave but then the principal told me to stop. I stopped and turned around, and then he said to me, "Don't worry, Makoto. We are almost done here, so just give us a little time." With that, I sat down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. It was only about 5 minutes latter that the girl left the room and the door shut. I waited a few seconds, then stood up.

"Mr. Kirigiri."

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid I slipped up, and caused a bunch of people to start talking to me. What do you want me to do about it? Completely ignore them or start making friends?"

He then looked at me, and smiled. "I would like you to make friends. I knew the 'avoiding everybody' thing wasn't going to last long, so it's okay. Ty to make friends with everybody, but whatever you do, don't let them learn who you really are. If they do, they might turn you down for good and show you no mercy. Be careful with what you say, and all that."

"Um.... do you think I could have a list of all the students and small amount of info on them? I don't exactly know all of their names, nor have I learned anything about most of them other than the fact that they go to Hope's Peak Academy." I smiled to try to make the sentence sound positive, but the principal did not look all that happy.

"You don't even know their names? Whose names do you know?"

"I know Kuwata. That's about it."

"Well, I'll let you handle that. No, I won't give you information on all the students, as you should have already learned all of their names. So, you should face the punishment that they are going to give you, which is probably the silent treatment."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I best be going now, especially since somebody knows I'm in here. Cya later." I then hurry out of the room, trying to get back to my room before anyone could talk to me. I needed some sleep, and more than that, I wanted some sleep. So I got back to my room, only to see my door wide open. So instead of actually going into the room, I went to sleep in the nearby bathroom. I only did that because they keep their school so nice and tidy, that I thought it should be fine. After that, I just kind of fell asleep and woke the next morning, same as usual. I went back to my room, and there was nobody in there. I didn't really care about what was in the room, especially since I had put nothing in there. The only possession in that room of mine was my clothes and toothbrush, but that was it. There should have been nothing to be used against me, I don't hope. So then, I took a shower and brushed my teeth, and had a change of clothes. I then went to the dining hall for breakfast, and after that, classes started. This time the teacher had something to do for us to do, so nobody had much of a chance to talk to us. Fortunately, it was like tat for the rest of the day. The only time that I had a problem with was lunch, in which bun-girl and mr. breadsticks tried to talk to me the whole time, and I tried to talk back. I wasn't used to talking to people normally or giving small talk, so I didn't really know how to do it. I kind of let them lead the conservation more than I did, which worked out well in the end. However, during all of lunch, I felt like someone was watching me, but I couldn't find out who. Eventually I nodded off the idea of paranoia, and went back to eating. I actually kind of had a good time with it, but I did have to filter myself before I said something stupid to my classmates. At the end of lunch, I threw away all of the extras on my try, and turned around. When I turned around, there were two people waiting for me. They both looked like seniors, one with long red hair and one with medium length black hair. 

"Makoto Naegi, correct?" said the red haired girl, who I did not know the name of. Instinctively, I replied.

"No." I said it without even thinking, but now I wish I hadn't said it. The entire lunchroom was now staring at me, and the red-haired girl had her eyebrows raised.

"No?"

"I-I mean, yes. I mean Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Luckster"

"Oh, okay. Good. Now, come with us." and as soon as she said that, the world went black and I was falling. 'Huh... so much for my reaction time...'

When I woke up, I had no idea where I was nor what time it was. When I tried to sit up, I couldn't. That was probably because of the giant metal things that were holding down my wrists and stopping me from moving around. I looked around the room, and it turned out to look like one of the normal rooms that we stayed in. Except for the fact it had a surgery table in it, it looked exactly like mine. Across the room, I saw the red head and the boy talking, gut I felt drowsy. There was third person, whose hair in the middle of his head was spiked up, like mine was. Once again, i didn't know his name, so I guessed. "Ryusaki?", but as soon as I said that, all of the them turned to look at me almost instantly. Whoops.

"He's awake?!"

"Didn't you pump him with drugs?!" said the redhead as she slapped the pointy guy.

But as they were arguing, I had picked the lock on the metal latch holding down my right arm using my fingernail. I then started to pick the lock on the left thing, but none of them noticed. Got that one too. Then bent over and started working on the on holding down my left leg. Got that one, and it was time for the last one. They were still arguing. I broke out, only to be stopped by the pointy guy who was blocking the door. The other two looked they were getting ready to close in on me, and backed me up against a wall. I then turned around, and only saw on escape route. In my panic, I took it. The glass was little tougher than I expected it to be, but I still managed to get through it. The problem is now, How am i going to stop the fall from the third story to the ground?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell if you have any requested couples in the comment section down below. I will probably do them unless they include Naegi or Kirgiri (that being the main couple)


	3. The Nurse Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking a fall, one that the Ultimate Assassin was not prepared for, he had to take a quick trip to the nurse's office.

The question is, how am I going to make it through this fall? I didn't really get to check what floor I was on before jumping out the window, so I don't have a plan for this one. As soon as I'm out the window, I immediately look down and see that I am 3 stories off the ground, and that there are people below me right now. It seems like there was a gym class exactly where I'm about to fall. Luckily, these people actually have good reactions and moved out of the way once they saw me falling from the building. I quickly scanned their faces to see if it was people that are in my class. Unfortunately, that's exactly who they were, and it seems like they all recognized me.

For now, I need to stop worrying about all of this useless information, and need to think about how I'm going to land this fall. During my training, of course I was taught to fall from high falls. The only problem with this training was that it was in a fixed environment from fixed heights. Another thing is that none of the falls reached quite as high as the third story of a building. Therefore, I doubt rolling when my feet touch the ground will help. I don't think just falling straight onto the ground using only my legs would end up in my favor either. So my next step was to examine the building myself. I noticed that one the first floor there was an often window. Slightly above that window was a bar, which I could easily grab onto without it breaking. 

I turned myself around and got into position to grab onto the pole. Once I got close enough, I let me hand grab onto it. At this point, it was like time was moving in slow motion. I used the angle I grabbed onto the pole to my advantage and went straight into the window... almost. The second that I grabbed onto the pole, something cut my hand. My hand flinched, loosening the grip on the pole, so instead of just flying into the window, I banged my right shoulder on the wall to the right of the window. This caused my balance to be off-thrown, and I landed right on my back and hit my head on a wall.

It surprised me that I didn't immediately black out, but I guess all those times I had been hit in the head whilst training helped me out. That didn't stop me from being somewhat dizzy when I stood up. I then scanned my surroundings; luckily there was no one near by. I then took out my E-Handbook and went to the map. I looked around for the nurse's office so I could get there before anyone found me. Much to my pleasure, I ended up landing on the same floor as the nurse's office. I started making my way there, when my world started to dim a bit. The edges got kind of dark and it became harder for me to walk. I struggled forward, eventually landing my eyes on the nurses office. I was moving so slow at this point that a snail could've beat me in a race. I forced myself to open the nurse office door, and inside sat... nobody. I was actually surprised that there was no doctor in here. I looked to my left and my right and saw that there were beds for sick students to rest on. I went to the bed on the left, and choose the middle-most bed. I closed the curtains surrounding the bed, and I laid down to rest. I say "laid", but instead I just kind of fell on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up, it was completely silent. I looked around, but then realized that the curtain was still closed. From this, I could infer that no one had found me. I stood up, leaving the bed. Once I opened the curtain, I checked around the room. Still, no one was there and none of the beds were in use. I then pressed my ear to the door, and listened closely. I heard nothing outside, not a step, not a breath. Before leaving the room, I took out the map on the E-Handbook and checked which direction the dorms were in. Once I had figured that out, I opened the door and sprinted for it towards the dorms. I ran as fast as I could, and from memory, figured out which room was mine. Quickly, I unlocked the door and ran in my room, and quickly shut the door. I then locked it and sat down on my bed. I took out my E-Handbook and checked the time. So this was probably the reason no one was around... it is 3 A.M., after all. I then went to sleep, although it took a while. I had been asleep for quite a long time after all. I then finally fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning, I did my normal routine. Changed clothes, took a shower, got my E-Handbook, and left the room. However, instead of going to the dining hall, I went up to the principal's office instead. Once I got near his office, I didn't exactly put my ear on the door, but I did listen to see if anyone was in the room this time. There was, in fact someone in the room with him. I didn't recognize the voice, but I could tell it was a girl. So, instead of directly listening in, I leaned on a nearby wall and waited for them to finish talking. I didn't talk very long, but it did take at least 10 minutes. Once they left the room, I took note who it was. It was, not one, but rather it was three people. In fact, it was the same people who took me and locked me onto a table. I took from this that the principal busted them for taking a student hostage. Only one of them noticed me, and he had long black hair. The other two were too busy talking, but the person who noticed me kept walking with them and didn't seem to care I was here. In fact, he looked quite... bored. Not that I cared, I then went into the principal's office.

He looked somewhat surprised to see me, but then quickly regained his composure and said, "Do you need something?"

I replied, "Yes, I do. First of all, you are aware what those three people did to me, correct?"

Without a flash of any emotion in his face, he quickly replied with, "Yes, they were here because of what they did to you. Now that that is cleared up, what do you actually need?"

I replied with, "When escaping those three, I might or might of jumped out of a window and everyone in my class saw it. I haven't seen anyone since, and I haven't been to the dining hall this morning. However, I cannot avoid my classes, so how do you propose that I ignore the questions that they are going to inevitably going to ask me?"

"First of all, Naegi, I would like to ask you something. Where exactly did you go when you went inside the window? Your classmates inspected the window, and all they found was a small bit of blood in the bar above the window. They found no traces of where you walked too. That reminds me, actually, where did this blood originate from?", he asked. However, I noticed something in his face. This "something" said that he did not care about these answers, but rather the second person that was standing right outside the door did.

"Mr. Kirigiri, I do not think that I am going to be answering these questions. We both know the reason for why you're asking and the reason for why I am not answering. So, I will restate the question, 'how do you propose that I ignore the questions that they are going to inevitably going to ask me?'". This time I asked the question with a little more force, and I purposely put out some killing intent ant made sure to make him realize I am angry. However, he completely kept him composure and he did not answer the question.

"I told you already, I would answer your question if you answered my questions." From what I could tell, he was able to read the emotions that I put out from to read, but he did not fear me in the least. Interesting, but I was ready to back out the argument already.

"If you are not going to tell me, when I will simply take my leave instead of answering your questions. Thank you for your time." By then, the second person just outside the room had already left. This made it clear that they had, in fact, listening in in our conversation. I left the room, and checked the time. It was 7:49, and I had classes at 8:00. I started heading to my first class of the day, but then I realized that if I arrived this early, then someone was to be sure to talk to me. Actually, is that true? I started questioning myself, so I decided to test it. I went straight to my classroom, and I chose the set in the back right of the room. I was actually the first person in there, and eventually everyone was in the room. The teacher taught his lesson, and then it was over. I guess the rest of the time in the class was supposed to be devoted to answering student's questions, but I suppose no one would have questions on the first day of school. So, for the rest of class, some people went to go talk eachother, and some people left the room to go do their own thing. But in the end, it seems like I was right. No one was actually wanting to talk to me.

If I had to guess, this was because of the incident of me jumping out a window. I thought, at first, that people would want to talk to me and ask me questions like 'Why were you jumping out of a window?'. In reality, me jumping out a window scared people off instead of making them want to come talk to me. It actually relieved me that no one was coming to talk to me, because of what the principal requested. I am a terrible actor, no matter how you look at it. Throughout my monologuing, my instincts starting tingling. By the time I was done talking to myself, I noticed I was being watched. However, it wasn't like the last time I was being watched... this time, it was by a whole group of people, and not just 1 or 2. I hid it, but I looked around the room and noticed that everyone still in the room was looking at me. Some of them were trying to hide it, and some of them weren't. The main problem was that there wasn't a single person NOT looking at me. The people that were talking to each other were also whispering.

From this information that I just gathered, I decided to do a test. I stood up and walked out of the room. Naturally, whilst walking our of the room, I looked around at everyone. They were no longer looking at me, but they were still whispering. I was about to head back to my room, when I realized I skipped out on breakfast, so I instead went to the dining hall. When I arrived, no one else was there. Relieved, I took my food and sat down at the table with the least seats. I had breakfast type foods, but that was when I noticed it. There was not 1, but 2 people right outside the door. I had not seen anyone around the dining hall on the way here, but in reality, I needed to eat quickly. We might have finished class with a little time left for whatever, but I still had my next class very soon. Upon realizing, I finished my food quickly and went to my second class. This time, I was not the first one there, but instead there were three people waiting for class to start. I recognized none of them, which was expected. I went to go sit down, and I chose the same seat as I had in my previous class. 

Once again, everyone arrived quite soon and I passed the class without problem. This happened for all my classes up until the very last one, where someone spoke my name with such authority I could not simply ignore it. Before turning around and checking who it was, I considered the possibly. Someone with the authority that forces even me to turn around... only person had this in them. I turned and saw someone I did not recognize, but I could tell from how their body was built that they were the ultimate fighter.

"Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Luckster. I, and a few others students, have a few questions for you. If you're wondering, this is not optional." Naturally, I am not going to try to resist her directly, but the main question that came into my mind was: Why is this girl so curious about me?

I replied with, "Alright, I'll answer your questions."

With a flash of surprise with her eyes, she said to me, "Very well. First of all, I want to ask you why you were jumping out a window on the third story of the building? Second question: Is the visit that the upperclassmen had to take to the principal's office related to you jumping out a window? Third: What is the real reason that you have been avoiding people for the past 2 days?"

"I will not dodge these questions. The reason that I jumped out the window was because I didn't want to be there anymore. The visit that the upperclassmen made to the principal was related to me jumping out a window. The real reason that I have been avoiding people... cannot be disclosed. There, I answered your questions, now let me ask you a question: Who are you actually answering these questions for?" 

"Those were vague answers, but answers nonetheless. In response to your question, I will not be answering this due to the fact that it was requested that I do not tell you this information. I will be on my way now." With that, she just left. I decided to just go straight to my room instead of doing anything else, other than grabbing my dinner. I made sure to not let the guy who yells a lot find me out, and I locked myself in my room. After eating, I went to bed and slept throughout the rest of the day and the night... or so I planned.


	4. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi had just started getting along with people; when he was called upon by the principal to do some work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware: This chapter is a huge change of pace.

I had just gotten in my room and I was planning on sleeping for a while, but then someone knocked on my door. I was tempted to ignore them, but they were quite persistent and they kept knocking non-stop. So, I eventually answered the door, and it wasn't that much of a surprise when I didn't recognize who was at the door. He had... a bunch of breadsticks on his head? Wait no, I recognize this guy... he actually had an interesting ultimate! It was the ultimate foreseer? Ultimate Oracle? Ultimate Clairvoyant? Something like that, but apparently he could predict the future. So naturally, I say this to him, "It's you!"

"Yea dude, it is me. Wait, do you know me?" he asked, with what seemed to be a lot of surprise.

"Well, I don't really know your name, but I know your ultimate! It's actually pretty interesting. So you can predict the future, huh?"

"Hell yea dude! Get this, I have a whopping 30# accuracy!", he said with great confidence.

"30%? Are you serious?! That's a whole 29% higher than the last oracle I met!", I said with utter excitement. Someone with a 30% success rate? That's never been heard of, as far as I know. "There's something I don't understand, though. How does predicting the future guarantee success for the rest of your life, like the school guarantees?"

"Well, I charge people if they want me to predict their future for them. It costs like a medium price, usually around 150$ per prediction!"

"Holy shit! 150$ per prediction? Do a lot of people ask you to predict the future?", I asked. I am actually getting kind of excited. Imagine getting to know your own future!

"Hell yea I do! Especially since I got the title, Ultimate Clairvoyant! It's actually help me a lot, I got a ton of customers every day!"

"Nice! Dude, why don't you spend the night over here tonight and we can play video games that I brought from home!"

"Let's do this! I'll send an email to the principal that I am staying over here tonight!"

This guy.. shit, I forgot to ask his name. Well, whatever, I'm pretty sure it's something like Hamburger. Hamburger and I stayed up until 3:00 A.M. playing video games, and it was actually a lot of fun. He went back to his room to sleep for the night, and I stayed in my room. The next morning, I woke up kind of late. I woke up at 7:40 instead of 6:00 like I normally do. I didn't have time for my shower, but I did have time for breakfast. To my surprise, there was actually a few other people in there. I got my normal breakfast and sat at my normal table, away from everyone else. About 2 minutes later, Hamburger walked in looking really, really tired. He must've forced himself awake. He got his breakfast and seemed to look around the room, until he saw me. He waved at me and sat at the 1 other seat at my table.

"Yo, Naegs! How ya doin'?", he asked with a huge grin on his face. As soon as he sat next to me and said that, I noticed that everyone was staring at us, no one even tried to hide it. I hid the fact that I noticed, and started talking to him. 

"I am doing good. By the way, how are you so good at video games? You beat me at nearly every game we played yesterday! I would think that most of your time was taken up by making money off predicting the future", I said. I meant the question, I wanted to know how he found so much free time.

"hahahah dude, you just answered your own question! I simply... predicted what you were going to do in the video games! It seemed like I had better than a 30% correct prediction rate, though!" He said this whilst laughing, pointing to his brain.

"You've got to be kidding me, you predicted my moves?! That's a cheap move, you know! I demand a rematch, and you have to comply." I said this, jokingly.

"Of course I will rematch you. First, I have a question tho! You didn't seem very lucky throughout those game, and here I thought you were the Ultimate Lucky Student?" When he said this, it practically re-caught everyone's attention and they looked at us once again.

"Hmm, I wonder about that. Maybe I used up all my luck for the year in order to get into this academy? Who knows! You're certainly right, though. I was not lucky at all throughout those games!" That question was easy too dodge. I wouldn't make a simple mistake like saying something like, 'Oh yea, that's cause I'm not!'

He laughed, and took out his E-Handbook. He then looked at me and said, "It's about time that we got to class, don't you think?" I pulled out my E-Handbook as well, and saw that it was 7:57. I agreed, and we went to our first class of the day. All of the people in my grade shared the day together, so we were all in there on time. Unfortunately, in the first class, I wasn't really sitting close to Hamburger. Even though, it's not like I need to talk to someone. I did what I normally did and say there, listening to the teacher's lesson and taking notes. It was still early on in the year, so the lessons were hard. As usual, we finished early and no one had any questions. As soon as class was officially over, Hamburger came over and started talking to me. We had a normal conversation up until the point that the guy with red hair came over and started talking to both of us. What was his name... Kuwata Leon, right?

"Holy shit, you two. When did y'all become best friends?" He said this looking at both me and Hamburger, and I started to explain the situation.

"Yesterday, he showed up at my door and I was the first one to talk. After talking for a bit, he stayed over at my place until about 3:00 A.M. All we did we play video games, though." I said this was complete honesty and a face that said, 'that's the whole story'.

"You guys played video games until 3:00 A.M. and didn't invite me?! That's totally lame!" It looked like he had some pretend anger on his face, but it was obvious he was joking around. The three of us talked for a while, but we had to go to the next class. We didn't really have much extra time in any of our classes, up until lunch time. I was kind of bummed that I couldn't go to lunch, but rather I had something to do. The principal sent me an email that said to come to his office. I went straight to his office, and it turns out he had a favor to ask me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I got to the office, the principal was sitting in his normal sit behind the desk. He was looking straight at me as soon as I walked in the door, and there was a strained look on his face. I hadn’t seen this face on the principal before, so I knew it is going to be a serious issue. “Makoto Naegi… the Ultimate Assassin, correct?”

“Yes, I am the Ultimate Assassin as we talked about before. Do you need something that has to do with that, sir?”

“Yes, it does. Have you heard of the criminal mastermind, Kenzo Nokuchiku?”

“I have not. However, before you fill me with information about him or her, answer me these questions: Am I going to be killing this person? Second: What about my classes? Surely it’s going to take me some time to kill this person, if that’s what you’re requesting.”  
“For your first question: Yes. For your second question: I have already given each of the teachers a notice that you will not be there. Now, I would fill you with information, but we only know his location and that he has a nose ring. By the way, the reason that he is a criminal is because he was dabbling in drug trade, and he supposedly the ring leader. The police have not been able to move on him because of his holding hostages. He hasn’t revealed the identity of these hostages, but we know they exist because he showed them in a video with bags over their heads. 2 of the hostages were female adults, 3 were male adults, and 3 were children. Supposedly, he is hiding in an abandoned building in Towa City. The police have it under watch 24/7, but they still do not know how they go throughout the city dabbling with drugs and killing people for unknown reasons. Although, you don’t need this information, do you? You just needed the location, then you could get to work.”

“Exactly. Since you have already given the teachers notices that I won’t be in class today, I am going to head on over to Towa city. See you next time.” With that, I left. He didn’t say another word as I walked out of the room. According to the map, this abandoned building is in sector C of the city. I looked online for a map that resembled the one in his room, and then followed it. I used the funding I get from Master in order to get over to Towa city. I took the bus to get there, and the drive was about 30 minutes. I took the bus until I was at the closest bus stop, which was about 1 block away. It only took me about 5 minutes to walk there, and then I found the place. He was right, it looks very abandoned. All of the doors are probably blocked up or locked, so there’s no point to even trying those. The windows are boarded up, so I won’t be able to use to look inside. Although, there is something different about the windows. In the corner of the top left-most window, I see a whole in the wood. I block the sun out from my eyes, and I can see a little more clearly. There’s a camera looking through the window, and it’s in the perfect position. I can see this entire outside of the building. Never mind the details, I noticed something in what the principal was saying earlier. He stated that the police don’t know how these criminals are communicating and maneuvering throughout the city. Just from that information, it’s easy enough to tell that they either have some sort of secret exit, or they are using technology to connect with one another. I am hoping it’s the former; it’ll make my job a whole lot easier. So, naturally, the next thing that I did was to start searching. 

I turn around, away from the camera in hopes that they aren’t suspicious of me. Whilst walking back to the bus top, I look around for a drainage pipe that leads to the sewers. It’s rather old school, but it’s quite a common spot for criminals to put their secret exit. I open the hatch, and drop down. When I get to the bottom of the whole, I immediately look around. I see nothing when it comes to surveillance or anything that is suspicious, so I start heading the same direction that I came from to get back to the abandoned building-area. I wasn’t quite so sure where I was, so I started sneaking to create less noise. Soon enough, I saw two people standing in front of a door. Next to them was the end of this part of the sewers and a camera. They were both sitting in chairs, holding with what seemed to be automatic machine guns. The next thing that I do is equip my mask and put my hood on. This way, my identity is pretty much disguised and they shouldn’t be able to tell who I am. I then slid knives up my sleeves, two in each to be exact. Two for throwing and 2 for stabbing, if I get close enough. After my preparations, I check to see if they are both still just sitting there. I sat for a minute or two to see if one of them did something, but neither of them moved. The camera was right above one of them, which meant I couldn’t destroy it without them noticing. So, instead of just killing both of them, I decided to test my luck and try to bait the one that isn’t under the camera over here. I threw a rock and made a noise, and both of them looked over here. After talking for a second, they both stood up and walked over here. Less than complicating things, it made things simpler. I got ready to throw my knives at them, and hid in the darkness. One of them raised their guns and turned out their flashlight. This almost complicated things, but rather than that, it let me know where they were at all times. I hid in a whole in the wall, waiting for them to pass by. It was too dark for them to see me in the hole, so they just walked past here. I could barely see them, but my eyes had adjusted to the darkness by now. Once they had passed me by, I dashed out of the whole in the wall and threw 2 knives in front of me. I hear two smacks, and I inferred that I had hit them both perfectly and that their bodies had just hit the ground. I go over there and retrieve my knives after a little bit of searching. I turned around to look at the camera, which was pointed in the wrong direction. I then snuck towards it, pulling out a device the hack the camera. I made it go back to the point where they were sitting on the chairs, and put it on replay. This way, the person watching the cams couldn’t see them missing. I guess things worked out for the better, since no one showed up after 10 minutes of waiting. I tried the door, and it was unlocked. Before going through, I tested to see if I could look through the hole near the doorknob. Unfortunately I couldn’t, so I slightly opened the door and looked inside. I didn’t see anyone, but rather I just saw a hallway covered in pipes and a door at the end.

I looked around at the roof area and checked for cameras, which there was none. I walked in, and it felt pretty safe. I moved with extreme caution, checking for traps like tripwires, watching for people and cameras. There was none of this, so I moved on to the next door. Unfortunately, this door was locked unlike the other one. I pulled out my tools, which I used for lock picking, and attempted to lock pick the door. It took a while, but I eventually got it. Once again, I checked inside by creaking the door and looked around for people and cameras. Not seeing anything that would jeopardize the mission, I went through the door.


	5. Finishing the Job / The Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finishing the job that Principal Kirigiri requested, Makoto went back to school to find something strange.

...and I opened the door. I didn't open it wide, of course, but rather I opened it just enough so I could walk in. What I saw in front of me was a large room with a bunch of tables in the middle. There was also a kitchen in the back-right of the room, meaning that this was the dining hall. On the left wall, there was 2 exits. One the right wall, there was another 2 exits, except these were different because they were double doors. 'If I had to guess, his room would be behind 1 of the 1-door exits, but I have no real way to tell...' After a second of thinking, I silently sprinted to the first door on the left. Unfortunately, these just led to the bathroom. I actually noticed something.... there's not many people around, is there?

Coincidentally, right when I think that, there's a grunt behind me. Someone is heading towards here... I can see their shadow. I sneak over to the first stall, and close the stall door to hide. The person walks in and starts taking a piss in one of the urinals, and after about 30 seconds, he finishes and he starts walking out. I quickly open the stall door and throw a knife at him. He didn't even react, and his body was soon on the ground. I grab his legs and drag him into the stall, and sit him on the toilet. I make sure that you can see any part of him from under the stall. I lock and close the stall door, and then leave the bathroom. I peer out of the bathroom and look in the dining hall. To my surprise, only the chef is there. From what I can see, I have a clear dash to the second room, just to the left of me. After thinking and making sure the chef can't see me, I silently dash to and through the door.

In front of my was a staircase up and a room on the left. I listen with my ear to the door, to make sure that no one is in there. After listening for 3 seconds, I decide no one is in there and go in. It looks like the camera room, and I was right. Nobody is in here, which completely baffles me. Why is no one watching the cameras? It just doesn't make sense. So, I decide to check the cameras myself. I close the door and do 1 more check throughout the room, to make sure no one sees me. The camera system is actually pretty sophisticated. There's only 1 screen though, I can pan through it. There's a total of seven cameras... 1 in the kitchen, 1 in the, what seems to be, the bosses room, 1 in the sewer, 1 in the... recreational room? 2 of them are pointing to the courtyard, just outside the building. The final camera is... in the hostage room. There are 5 people, and they all had bags on their heads. There are 4 guards, all with automatic machine guns standing in a square formation around the hostages. I would help them, but that's not my mission. 

Next, I head up the stairs. I get the feeling that the boss is up here, but I got no information on the location of the boss's room from looking in the camera. I peek up the stairs, and check the surroundings. On the left, there is 3 doors, and I'm pretty sure that they each lead to a different room. At the end of the hallway, there was a door. For whatever reason, this hallway has a lot of boards holding up the roof. It has braces at the top, which are horizontal. Naturally, I use them to my advantage, and climb up the wall. I then sit on the beams, and start dashing across them to get to the end of the hallway. There aren't actually roofs on top of the rooms, so I can see straight in them. As I dash, I see no one in the first two rooms. From what I can tell, both of the rooms are living quarters, with quite a few beds in them. The third room is... the recreational room. There are three people inside, doing whatever criminals do in a recreational room. The final room at the end of the hallway is what seems to be the boss's room. It's much more... lively than the rest of the rooms.

I see the main desk, with someone sitting at the chair. It's funny how unaware of his environments he is. He's on the phone right now, and I was just getting ready to strike when he said something that I found interesting. "Wait, what? Someone's coming here right now?" He stood up, looking angry. He then hit the desk with his right hand in irritation. "Those fucking idiots... don't they know t hat I have hostages?! I'm going to tell the camera man too be on watch, and all of my guards to be ready for anything. Goodbye." He hands up the phone and takes out his walkie talkie. Before he says anything, I've put 3 knives in his head, throating, and heart. His body slumps over and hits the floor, making a rather large bang. I listen for a moment to make sure the men inside the recreational room aren't coming, and then I check his body. He really... pimped himself out. He had a pure gold ring on each of his fingers, and a pure gold nose ring. Other than that, he didn't really have anything. I started going through his desk, but found nothing except for a few keys. I left the keys, for when t he second part of my plan goes down.

After checking the place thoroughly, I then decided to start part 2 of my plan. I took out one of my disposable phones... they aren't worth much, which is why they're disposable. I activate my voice modulator so they can't recognize my voice. I call the local police department, and once they confirmed that the call went through, I said to them, "This is Joker. The terrorist group led by Kenzo Nokuchiku is open to kill. Their boss is down, but it won't be long before they notice. I'll leave all the keys to the building in front of the entrance to the building that resides in the sewers. If you do not inform that higher ups and come quickly, all the hostages will die." The lady on the other side of the phone sputters a little, but you can barely hear her running away. I assumed that she went to go inform the higher ups, so I move into the escape phase of my plan. I take tape that was in the boss's desk and tape it to the bottom of the middle drawer of the desk. I did this so the police can't track me. I then leave my calling card, which is the Joker card from a set of cards, on the boss's chest. 

Last step to this last phase, and I start to leave. Walking carefully, I go down the stairs and check the cafeteria. There's a small problem, and that's that the cafeteria has quite a few people inside it now. If I had to guess, I wont be able to sprint through the room and leave, so I have to go a different direction. I go back up the stairs, and find one of the boarded windows. I takes me and minute to loosen one of the boards, but once I do, I look outside to see if there is anyone who would see me. Another set of bad news, there's quite a few police officers outside. Even worse news, near the van where, I guess all the surveillance and orders are coming from, I recognize someone. Naturally, it's the ultimate detective from Hope's Peak. Don't know her name, but I know I would be caught if I don't play my cards perfectly. From the fact that no one inside the abandoned building noticed anything, I guess I took out the camera guy in the bathroom. It's kind of strange actually. These people... completely depend on the cameras to see if the cops are coming. They only had 2 guards outside the building, and even then, there was a camera. Therefore, no one will see anything since I took out the cameras. I never told the cops this, so how did they know...?

I stop questioning things and try to focus on escaping. if I had to guess, I'm not going to have any luck with any of the windows, and that most of the outside is going to be covered in cops. That includes the sewer system, so I honestly have no idea how I'm going to leave. Out of options, I decided to go back to the beams that reside right under the roof and sit on them. About 1 hour later, I hear people moving. The men inside the recreational room still have noticed nothing, but when I look over to the staircase, I can see heavily armored people moving up. The in the front had a riot shield, and the rest of them had guns. The quickly go through the rooms, checking for people. Once they get to the recreational room, a short gunfights happens. The cops, way more prepared the criminals, simply shoot everyone in the room with their silenced weapons. The criminals stood no chance... they then move to the boss room, and see nothing. Still moving cautiously, they look behind the desk and see the boss's corpse. One of them starts searching the drawers for, well, anything. They find the set of keys that I left behind before. They also find the phone that I left behind, and grab it from under the desk. The guy shoves it into his pocket, and keeps searching. He actually seems to find something that I somehow missed. It looks like a phone? Quickly, I realize that is not a phone, but instead it is...

Right before I finish thinking, a gigantic explosions erupts, completely destroying the boss's room. Not only did this send me off the beam, but it also took several cops with it. The explosion didn't really take my by surprise, and this is because I had figured out what it was right before the explosion went off. However, I did not have enough time to dodge the explosion, so I went flying off the beam. I managed to stick the landing, kind of. I landed in a bed, but at the same, the bed broken and a bit of metal with into my left arm. It hurt pretty bad, I have to say. Luckily, I can still use the arm just fine, just a little flinch now and then. I quickly realize something... the criminals now know something is happening outside of their room. I use the hole in the floor, while there's still smoke from the explosion, to drop down into the camera room. There are people in here, or rather, the remains of people. It's quite disgusting, actually, since there are limbs and body parts everywhere. Not only that, but there are dead bodies littered all over the floor. Ignoring the bodies, I go to the camera and see.. nothing except for four bodies. The bodies resembled the criminals that were guarding the hostages, and I breathe a sigh of relief, knowing that they got the hostages out. I then hear people right outside of the room, and it seems that they are coming. Using the hole in the roof of the room, I scurry up the wall and onto the second floor. Seeing that the cops were not here yet, I dashed up the other wall and hid on one of the few surviving beams.

Cops were running, left and right, but no one ever bothered to look up. They were far too concerned with all the corpses of their friends, so I use this chance. Using t he roof as a sort of monkey bar that you would find on the playground, I went to the nearest opening in the roof. I then use that to get outside, and I quickly look around. It seems as if most of the cops are missing, or they're inside. Nobody was around the van, I assumed that they went in the van. I quickly go down the side of the building, using the windows and incorrectly-placed bricks to my advantage. Once on the ground, I just dash to the nearest building, and go inside. Just as I suspected, there was no one in here because of the police raid happening just next door. I use this to my advantage and go to the supply closet on the left. This is where I hid my clothes, and this is where I plan to hide the evidence. Earlier, I also disabled the 2 cameras that pointed near the supply closet in any way, this way I would have a free run to it. Once inside, I stripped down and put on my new change of clothes. I hide the old clothes in the laundry bag, and I place my mask on the ground. I smash it with my foot, and then sweep up the remains, and throw them in random directions, making it hard to piece it together. It takes me a second, but I then realize that I am actually bleeding. Pulling out my other shirt of the laundry back, I rip off the sleeve and wrap it around my wound tightly enough that it should stop the bleeding.

At the roof the janitor's closet was a vent, which was quite large. I take out the pre-hidden screwdriver, and unscrew all the screws holding the grate up. I climb into the vent, and start crawling away. I try to move silently, but it's quite tough inside a vent, when you can barely fit. The third vent down is the room I was looking for; it's the window that is closest to the river. I drop down in the room, to see nobody around. However, I completely expected this, as I rented out of the room for the day under the name of my deceased father. I don't think that the person at the counter was really paying attention, but I got it anyways. I then go to the closet on the left, and take out my rebreather set and put it on. I then lean out the window and check for anything or anyone that might see me, and seeing there is nothing that would, I leave the room and dive straight into the river.

After swimming for quite a while, I finally reach my destination, which is a ladder that leads to public docks, and these docks were quite large. I climb up the ladder, and look around. There are a ton of people around... I take off the rebreather, and start casually walking down the docks. One of the security guards stops me, and says, "Hey, you. You do know that swimming in this area is very dangerous, right?"

I turn and say to him, "O-oh, is it? I just got this rebreather from my uncle and wanted to tes-"

"I don't really care kid. Just don't let me see you swimming here again, or I'll get angry. Deal?" I thought that was a bit strange, but I reply with "deal." We both moved on, and I got a few weird looks on my way out, but I kept going. Eventually I reached the street, and see that there are several taxi cabs sitting there. After trying a few of them, and getting rejected because of being wet, I finally got one that allowed me on. I told them to take me to the hospital, and they comply with a confused look on their face. Once I arrive there, I go in and go to room 326, where she was waiting for me. By "she", I mean the wife of my master. She took my rebreather and hit it in a hidden compartment. After giving her my report on the job, I take my leave. She said that she would write it down as a checkup on me. This gave me an alibi, so I left and went back to the taxi that was waiting for me. He took me a block away from Hope's Peak, I pay him and start walking. Making sure he drives off, I started going straight to hope's peak.

I check the time, and I see that it is... 9:00 PM. I casually walk in, with my clothes now seemingly dry. I then book it to my dorm, and from what I could tell, no one could see me. I pull out my E-handbook, to see that I have two emails. I open it up, to see 1 email from the principal and 1 email from Hamburger. First, I open Hamburger's email and check what it says. To cut it short, he just asked where I was. I decided to not reply, simply because I'm going to be asked tomorrow anyways. The email from the principal says that he is giving a speech that lasts from 8:00 PM - 10:00 PM. I decide to wait before emailing him; I do this because he might have his E-Handbook on, and if I email him, it would've had to be me since everyone else is in the room with him, from what I know. After thinking, I decide to simply take a shower. I got quite dirty from staying inside that building and the dust from the explosion.

I make sure it's an extra long shower, just so when I get out, I can immediately email the principal. Soon after leaving the shower, I open my handbook, and check the time. 10:21 PM, huh. The meeting should be over, so I start typing my email. In short, I simply wrote the encoded message that he told me to do when I finished. It looks like this,  
"Rgw hiv ua dubuagws."

I hit send, and then there is loud, loud knocking on my door. They yell, "Naegi-kun! Are you there?!" Since they didn't actually know that I was here, I decided not to reply and pretend like I wasn't here. After a minute, they leave. I then hear a ting from my handbook, so I check to see what it is. The principal replied to my email, saying,  
"Fiis hiv."

After decoding the message, I close my E-handbook, and get on my bed. I close my eyes, and go to sleep after such a tiring day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After doing my normal morning routine, changing my clothes and that stuff, I left my room.

As normal, the first thing that I did was go to the dining hall for breakfast. When I walked in, everybody turned to look at me. There was mixed emotion in everyone's faces, some looked angry, some looked suspicious, but I ignored them. To my left, in the back of the room, Hamburger was waving at me. I got my breakfast and sat down next to him.

"Hey. Naegs, where were you at yesterday?"

"I was at the hospital getting a check up the entire day. I planned for it to only take an hour or two, but instead the doctors found something strange in my body, so they inspected it for a while. After hours of looking at it closely, they decided it was nothing. I don't really know what it is, but I trusted their decision."

"You're really not worry, dude? I would be freakishly scared."

"I w-wasn't really scared until you said that... but I have faith in my luck. I think I'll be okay."

"Oh, I know! I'll predict your future for you!"

"Would you really do that? Wait, I don't have any money on me.." I said this whilst checking my pockets, and then I nodded my head.

"Don't worry, we'll just go with you owe me a favor. Now! On to the prediction!" He pulled out a crystal ball, and set it on the table. He then held his hands around it, and started... thinking? I don't really know how to predict the future, so I just watched.

"Your future... is bad, the nearby future. You will...experience the worst injury of your life soon...and you will be hospitalized for the rest of your life..." At this point, the entire room's temperature had dropped drastically. Everyone had stopped talking and looking at us two in the corner.

Hamburger said something that I found somewhat interesting, "Listen, dude, remember that I only have a 30% correct prediction rate. Some of it may be true, some of it may not..."

"Don't worry about it! You just predicted my future! Besides, karma's gotta gets it due for me winning the lottery to get into this school!"

"hehehe, I guess that's true." At that point, it was time to go to class. We went to class, and had what seemed like a completely normal day. Soon enough, classes ended, but as I was leaving my final class, someone said something behind me.

"Naegi-kun, right?"

It sounded like a girl, so I couldn't just not talk to her. I turned around and scanned her; she had blue hair and was a little bit taller than I was. "Y-yes, that's me. Do you n-need something?" I don't often talk to girls, so when I do, it's quite awkward. 

"I just wanted to make sure. I say that, but I actually have another question! Did you remember saving a crane that was stuck in a pond in middle school?" Right when she says this, I have a short flashback to helping a crane out of water and releasing it back into the air.

"Y-yes, it was me." Right when I finished, she said something.

"I knew I recognized you! I'm Sayaka Maizono, someone that was in a different class than you. We never really got the chance to talk, but I really wanted to talk to you!"

"O-oh really?" She was about to say something, when one of her friends call her over. She says she'll continue this conversation soon, and leaves. I leave the room, but I scan it one last time. I see 2 people looking at me; and they were both girls. One of them was a girl with black, normal hair. Actually, out of everyone in the room, she looked the most normal. The other person that was staring at me was... her. The Ultimate Detective, in other words, the only person that I recognize from the hostage rescue mission. Her eyes doesn't really reek of suspicion, though. They're more.. curiosity? care? I can't really tell, but I don't stop to analyze them. I leave the room and go straight to the nurses office. Once I get there, I see a girl sitting on chair, looking at her handbook. She has purple hair, and it looks like a mess. I get the feeling it's on purpose, though. I ignore her, and sit down on a bed. I then take off my shirt and jacket, and look at the wound on my right arm. The metal is still in there, and it's pretty deep in there. I take a pair of pliers from a nearby tray, and start prying out the metal. It hurts like hell, and makes my eyes water up. I had about halfway out when someone says "S-stop!" very quietly in front of me. I barely hear it, and I looked up to see the girl that on her E-Handbook. 

"I'm sorry, but do you need something?"

"Y-yes. I can help you get out that piece of m-metal.. and it won't hurt so much..." What? Am I not doing it right? Oh yea, I forgot to take the painkiller.

"uh, I guess you can help me." After I say this, she takes my arm and carefully removes the piece of metal. I'm glad I let her help me, mainly because it hurt a lot less. "Thanks... you!" I raise my hand for a high-five, but she just looks very confused and sad. I lower my hand and say goodbye, and I leave. Right when I leave the room, I run into someone. Well, I say I run into them, but they actually jump out of the way. It surprised me how quickly they reacted. I turn my head to look at them, and see that's the same girl that was looking at me as I left. Black hair, a little taller than me, and she's kind of pretty.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." I smiled awkwardly, not really sure what to say next. For whatever reason, for a split second, her cheeks become a slight shade of pink. However, she quickly returns to her normal face, and says, 

"it's ok", and she leaves. That's it. It was a bit weird, but I decide to go back to my room and play video games for a while. I need a good break from people and stuff. I don't run into anyone on the way back to my room, and I just play video games for the rest of the day. I take a shower, get into my PJs, and lay in bed. I feel asleep around 5:30 PM, only to be awoken at about 7:30 by my E-Handbook. It was a public email sent out by the principal... he has to talk to people in the gym? I decided to leave my room and go straight to the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter because my PC crashed... I re-wrote at 1 in the morning.


	6. The Announcment / The Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A problem for Makoto Naegi pops up, and there isn't much he can do about it.

After being woken up by the principal's email, I checked my E-Handbook. It says he has a speech to do in the gym, and it was sent at 7:20, whilst the speech was set for 7:30. It is currently 7:28, so I immediately put on some clothes and head there. It takes me not but a minute to get there, and once I do, I scan the room. Everybody else was already there. Not only from the first year, but from the second year as well. The second the clock hit 7:30, Jin Kirigiri walked out on the stage and looked at all of us. His eyes didn't stop, not even for a second, on any one student. He quickly panned the room and then started his speech. "Some of you may know this, some of you may not. Nevertheless, I have an important announcement to make. The infamous Serial Killer, Joker, as made his reappearance 2 days. According to the higher ups in the Police Dep., the Joker had assassinated the boss of the terrorist organization, Chaio-Yun. Coincidentally, this was around the same time that the Police had decided to make a move on the group. However, I want to focus this announcement more on the Joker rather than what happened to the Chaio-Yun. The Joker, from what we can kill, randomly kills people as he or she sees fit. We have no information on the killer other than calling card, which is the Joker card from a poker set. Most of you are probably thinking something a long the lines of, 'Why does this concern me?', and it might not. However, since he chooses his kills at random, it might end up being one of you. From this, I and several staff members and parents have formed a project. It has the nickname, 'Protection of Hope', and it's a project that states that every one of you should be with at least one other student at all times. However, we are not going to force anyone to participate in this event except for the parents who have requested us too. We, the staff, have decided who is capable of the "protection" part of this project, and who is not. The students whom we have deemed capable of protecting another would be: Mondo Oowada, Sakura Oogami, Mukuro Ikusuba, Leon Kuwata, and Makoto Naegi. Those are the first year students. The second year students are who capable of protecting one another would be: Nekomaru Nidai, Akana Owari, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Peko Pekoyama, and Gundham Tanaka. We would prefer if first year students would depend on other first year students to protect them, and same with the second year students. Now, about the people who have been requested to be put under protection. This people would be: Chihiro Fujisaki, Maizono Sayaka, Byakuya Togami, Celestia Ludenberg, and Asahina Aoi. We will leave it up to them if they want random who protects them or if they want to choose. The second year students whose parents have requested that they are protected are: Kazuichi Soda, Sonia Nevermind, Teruteru Hanamura, and Hiyoko Saiyonji. Do not be mistaken: People who have not been forced under this Protection Program can still join and can still request protection. Now that this has been laid out, I would like it if you all discussed this among each other."

Throughout the entire speech, people were making faces of all emotions. Even people that usually are very good at hiding their emotions expressed either worry, annoyance, fear, etc. However, right before everyone started talking, Mondo Oowado said, "Hey, Principal dude! I've got a questions for you. First, why do the boys need protection?! All mean should be able to fend for themselves!" He said this with force and emotion. As soon as he did, some people face-palmed and some people sighed. Nevertheless, the principal answered his question.

"Simply because their parents requested it. Now, what was your other question?"

"yea, I was wondering... I can understand how Naegi can protect himself, but how can you protect both himself and someone else? I can understand everyone but him."

"Makoto Naegi has showed exemplary fighting skills, not limited to offensive. Is that it?" Right when he said this, most of the people turned their heads and looked at me. I blushed, and looked away, but Mondo Oowada kept talking.

"yea, that's it. Wait, wait wait wait. I have 1 more question, and that is: is it okay if we test someone's efficiency in fighting?" He said this with clear intent, and he was looking straight at me. 

The principal replied with, "Only if both parties agree." With that, he left and went behind the curtain. However, Mondo Oowada wasn't done.

"Hey, Makoto. As a man, you don't mind if we practice your fighting skills, do you?"

"Actually, I-" before I even finished my sentence, a fist was flying at me from the right. I instinctively ducked and saw the punch fly above me. Once it had passed, I stood back up and jumped a step back. Mondo Oowada was the one standing there, and he wasn't done. He charged me, leaving himself wide open. I take a step right and dodged his punch, and hit him straight in the chest. He takes a step back, and then swings again. From what I can tell, he's going for my face. This time, instead of dodging. I hit his arm and not him off balance. I push his back and he falls on the ground, face first. He gets up and turns around, but I'm already behind him. I kick in the back of his knees, knocking him down on one leg. I then hit the back of his neck as hard as I can, knocking him out instantly. I stand there for a second, and realize what just happened. I look around at my class, and they are all standing there in shock, except for one person. Sakura Oogami just looked interested and was just about to say something when the girl with a bun for hair said something to her. I went to go sit on the bleachers, waiting for the randomizer to finish randomizing. The principal started going through who the randomizer randomed with one another, and then it finally got to me.

"Makoto Naegi and... Celestia Ludenberg have been paired together. Be nice to one another." Once he had said this, I stood up and walked for over to Celestia. She looks at me, and scans me. I put on my embarrassed face and try talking to her.

"H-hello. I'm Makoto Naegi, it's nice to meet you. I am the Ultimate Lucky Student."

She replies with, "I am Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler. It's nice to meet you as well. Well, since the speech is over, let's take our leave." She started leaving, and I followed her. There's no point in arguing with her, since I'll lose the argument. I follow her to right outside her room. It's still 8:00, so I assume that she isn't going to bed. "I am going to take my shower now. Since you are protecting me, I expect you stay out here until I am done." With that, she walks in her room. Shortly, I hear her shower turn on. I do not know how long her showers are, but I stand there nonetheless and wait for her to come out. It is about 15 minutes until she comes out of her room, and when she does, she looks at me. For a second, her face had a surprised expression on it. I assume this is because she didn't expect me to stay here, but her face quickly went back to normal. "Come with me. I have some... errands to run." She starts walking away, and I follow her as she does so. She leaves the school, occasionally checking if I am still following her. Of course I am, or else the principal would get on my case. We walk for a while, and then we enter some alleyways. Without question, I keep following her and she then finds a basement door. "Open this for me. I do not want to dirty my hands." I grab both the handles, and open them as wide as I can. There's a staircase leading downwards, and Celestia takes the lead. I follow her down the staircase, only to be lead to a rather extravagant casino. After a bit of Celestia doing stuff, she started playing a poker game with a bunch of men. They had been playing it for about 1 hour and 30 minutes, when one of the men started getting quite riled up.

"That bitch is cheating! She has to be! No one is this lucky!"

Celestia, still with a poker face, says, "My, my, my. Can the big man not take a loss? How unfortunate." She laughs a bit after saying this. The man just gets angrier, and then he pulls out a gun.

"Bitch, if you say another word, I will put a bullet in you!" At this point, the man was screaming. Unfortunately for him, I had to step in. I dash across the room, and put him in a headlock. He panics and grabs at me, and when he does that, I let go of him and he falls to the ground. I then elbow him on the soft point in between both sides of the rip-cage, knocking the air out of him. He grabs his stomach in pain, but I wasn't done. I roll him over, and grab his arm. I twist it behind his back, push it as far up his back as I can. He is screaming in pain at this point, but I don't stop until I hear the bones snap. I hit him hard in the back of the neck, and knock him out. I then confiscate his gun and put in my pocket. I go stand near Celestia, putting my arms behind my back.

Celestia is the first to speak up. "Now, let us continue our game." I don't really know how to play poker, but they went on doing their thing. Eventually, Celestia won the game, and everybody when on with their business. She played another 2 games, and won around 20,000 yen. She says to me, "Thank you for escorting me. Now, it is time for us to take our leave." I follow her out of the casino, and we go all the way back to the academy. It's about 2:00 AM, and I am super pooped. I say goodbye to Celestia, and we go to our rooms. Once I get to my room, I take a quick shower and lay down on my bed. It isn't 1 minute before I've fallen asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was still asleep when a loud knock on my door, and I instantly wake up. I get in my clothes, and then open the door to see who it is. I don't recognize them, not even from my own class. It's a girl, and she has long hair. He has two... horns and purple hair on the top of her hair, but it just doesn't click with me. "Good morning, but I have to ask, who exactly are you?"

She says, "Oh come on! You don't know, Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Musician?!" From what she said, I gathered that her name is Ibuki Mioda. From what she said, she sounded angry, but from her tone, she sounded silly more than anything.

"uh, nice to meet you. Do you need something, Miss Mioda?"

"Aw yea I do! Some dude requested you in the dining hall! Cya!" She then left, leaving me dumbfounded. I then left my room, and went straight for the dining hall. Why would a second year student come get me, though? I froze in place. On each side of the doorway stood two people. They were not moving at all, which confuses me. Are they waiting for me? I cannot tell their mass, so I have no clue who is on the other side of the door. Against my better judgement, I decided to walk through the door like I normally would. Turns out I should've trusted my better judgement, because as soon as I walked through the door, someone grabbed me. He was huge... like triple my size. He grabbed me, whilst the girl to my left injected something in me through a needle... it was the same girl who was in the nurse's office. Quickly, my vision began to dim, and the big guy let go of me. The girl looked nervous, whilst the guy looked satisfied. Their moves were moving, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. My world quickly started becoming black, and it was getting hard for me to see. I look around the room, but before I can even process who the other person is, I was knocked out and on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let y'all know, I did randomize who Naegi escorted.


	7. New Protected / The Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi gets assigned to protect a new person, and it's one of the people he didn't want to protect.

...

...

...

'huh?'

...

'huuh?' I open my eyes. It's blurry. I can't make out any details. Huh? Where am I? Where's my vision? What...? Where...? My vision is slowly coming back.. vision coming... back? What..? It's less... blurry now...? Where? Huh? I can... almost see. Details are showing up... but I'm not thinking very... fast... What happened..? I am... confused. I can see now... I am in the nurse's office. Why am I? Oh yea... I fainted in the dining hall? No... I got drugged? What time is it? With that question, I reach into the pocket I normally keep my E-Handbook. At the top it says, '5:42 A.M.' Huh? It was just morning.. why is it 5 o'clock in the morning? I am supposed to wake up in 20 minutes... wait no, that's wrong. I need to get up now. I start feeling all my pockets and hidden pockets. Everything is still there.. except for.. my pills? Why are my pills missing? I need those. I need them bad.

 

I stood up, and walked out of the nurse's office. Seeing no one in sight, I start heading towards my dorm. Seeing nobody on the way, I go straight into my room. Everything is how I left it.. good. It's nice to know nobody is snooping in my room. I check my emails.. 2? 2 emails? Both from the principal, with one asking me where I am, and one telling me to forget about the previous email. I guess they found in me in the dining hall area? Wait, I was in the nurse's office. So he found me in the nurse's office? Who carried me there thought? Was it those two people, the same people who caused me to need to go there?

 

Suddenly, anger spikes in me. I am getting real tired of this... I am getting tired of this shit. Why can't I have one normal day? It pisses me off. Every time I try to do something normal, someone has to mess with me. No matter what I do, someone has to intervene. Every time... someone stops me from doing anything normal. This time it was 2 - no - 3 upperclassmen. This shit really pisses me off. I feel like fighting, fighting people until I drop. I then remember that I need to calm myself down, and that I haven't had my pill yet. Not only my anger management pill, but also my depression pill. I should probably email the principal, saying I can't participate in classes today either. I have to go out and buy some more pills, just to control myself.

 

I take out my E-Handbook, and call the principal. It's a few seconds before he answers, but he does in the end.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hey, it's me. Sorry, but I won't be able to participate in school for about 2 hours. I have to go get some specially made medicine from a hospital in Towa City."

 

"Does it have something to do with you being in the nurse's office for about 22 hours yesterday?"

 

"Yes, it does. Please excuse me from my classes."

 

He confirmed that he would, and with that, I left Hope's Peak. I grab my small duffel bag of items, and start making my way to the nearby bus station. It takes about 20 minutes for the bus to show up, and about 20 minutes for the bus to take me to Towa City. I start walking towards the hospital, when I have a flashback. I see him.. the guy who started that fire... standing there, laughing. I was 10 at the time, so I can barely remember his face. They never caught him, but I promised myself that I would one day. What he did... was unacceptable. After that short trauma re-experience, I get back on my merry way to hospital. That's when I realize... something is wrong. There's something in a pocket of mine? I reach into the pocket that sits on the back of my jacket. Just as I thought, something is here that isn't supposed to be. I take it out of the pocket, and examine it. It's a small black device, and I can't tell what it is. It has a glowing, green light. I assume that this means it's on and working. It could be an audio recorder, a tracker, and transmitter. I have no clue what it is, so I leave it on the sidewalk. After double checking to make sure there was nothing else in one my pockets, I get back on the road to the hospital.

 

After a bit of walking, I reach the hospital. I check in, with the codename 'Ultimate Patient.' This way, they pointed me to room 346, where she was waiting. I took the stairs, and walked there. I open the door, and she's sitting on a chair, doing stuff on her tablet. She looks up, and understands why I'm here. She reaches in the little side table next to her, and throws me a small canister of pills. I immediately take one, thank her, and leave. Leaving the hospital, I email the principal saying that I am just leaving the hospital. I start walking down the sidewalk, when I see the device laying on the ground. I bend down to pick it up, when I see something flying at me from my left. I roll forward, and the fist misses me. I turn around to see three burly men, all standing there. The middle one looks at me and then grunts. He and the other two walk away, like nothing happened. I look down and see the device missing, but I'm not really bothered. I just wanted that programmer girl figure out what that does, but it's too late now. I am too don't with this to deal with that, so I'm out.

 

I take the bus back to the bus station that is closest to Hope's Peak, and then I had to my third class for the day. I knock on the door, and the teacher opens it. He nods me towards my set, and I got sit down. Whilst walking to my desk, I got a few eyes of pure anger and curiosity. Luckily for me, this is the only time throughout the day that this happened. Around the time classes ended, I practically ran out of the classroom and I booked it back to my room. Avoiding any and all conversations, I sit on my bed and browse the internet, looking for nothing in particular. After browsing for a while, I decided to go to the local news. There was a few recently put-out news reports, talking about that one group that I ruined. Except for 1 other article, which was an article about me… the 'Joker'. Apparently someone saw me dashing across the field, but it was never caught on camera, so they can only trust the word of that person. I'm not really worried about it, so I move on.

 

After browsing the internet for about 2 hours, there's a loud knocking at my door. Looking through the little peephole, there's that really annoying guy, the ultimate rule guy or something. I don't bother opening the door and I lay down on my bed. It's still 6:00 PM, and I'm not really in the mood to sleep. After carefully listening for people outside my room, I peek out. There's no one in sight, so I leave my room. That's when it clicks with me. I'm still part of the protection project, aren't I? I take out my E-Handbook immediately and text Celestia. I apologize for not being there, and where she is now. She replies, telling me that I am not her protector anymore. I, for a second time, apologize and say goodbye. I then email the principal, asking him who I am now protecting. He replies with the worst possible answer. 'Kyouko Kirigiri.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Out of all the students, it had to be her. I didn’t even know she signed up for the protection program; I thought she’d be more of a loner student. It was just the vibe she gave off; not wanting to talk much, or to many people. However, if I had object to this, it would only arouse her suspicion, if she isn’t already suspicious of me. Next, I email Mrs. Kirigiri, telling her for abstaining from my protection duties and asking her where she is now. She replies with, ‘Front door of the school. Meet me here.’ Upon leaving my dorm, I see a group of people to the left of the hallway, all talking. A few eyes land upon my body as I walk by, but none of them say anything to me or about me. I keep walking, taking the hallway to the entrance. I go through the doorway, and see her standing next to the door that leads outside. Once she sees me, she nods her head in a ‘follow me’ kind of notion.

 

She goes outside, and pulls out her personal phone. She seems to open her map, and put a location that we’re going to. She starts walking, and I start following without question. On the walk, she’ll occasionally look back at me. If I had to guess, she’s just making sure that I’m still following her. After a good while of walking, without saying a word, we reach the location she had in mind. It’s behind a series of buildings; an alleyway. There’s police tape around an area, with two guards. Mrs. Kirigiri holds up her badge, and the policemen let her in. I stay, leaning on a nearby wall, near the tape. In the middle of the tape was a lot of blood and, what seemed to be, a covered body.

 

Kirigiri starts doing an autopsy on the body; checking for wounds and such. I can’t really tell what’s she is doing, and I don’t really care. About 10 minutes into the investigation, I notice one of the guards has been eyeing me the entire time. I isn’t really a suspicious look, it’s more sympathetic than anything. I takes me a second, but I realize this was one of the two guards that were guarding me during rehabilitation. That’s probably why he is giving me such a look; he’s one of the few that knows what happened to me that day. He notices that I am also looking at him, so he’s turns back to his normal post and stops looking at me. I get on my E-Handbook, and just do somewhat random things.

After about 30 minutes of me sitting on my E-Handbook, Kirigiri stands up and nods to one of the officers. She leaves the alleyway, and I jog a bit to catch up with her. I assume we’re going back to Hope’s peak, so I follow her without asking where we’re going. About midway through our walk, the alarm on my personal phone goes off. I take out my phone, and turn the alarm off. I then grab the pills out of my pocket, and take 1. I set my alarm for 12 hours, which is about how long my depression pill lasts. I put both my phone and pills back in my pocket, and look up. I then see Kirigiri eyeing me. I say to her, “D-d you need something, Mrs. Kirigiri?”

 

She nods her head and asks, “Yes, I do. What are those pills and what are they for?”

 

I reply, “They’re just some depression pills. If I don’t take one, my emotions start freaking out and I have panic attacks.” I say depression pills, but it’s like a specially-made combination of different pills to take care of multiple problems at once. It’s refined enough to where there isn’t that many side effects, so I can take it without much worry.

 

Once again, she nods and keeps walking. I follow her, only to find out that my assumption is incorrect. Instead of taking me back to the school, she’s takes me to a police station. She walks inside, and I follow her. We go up to the second level, and she walks inside a room of some sorts. I do not know if I have access to this room, so I instead just sit outside of the room. Luckily, there was a chair nearby that I could rest on. I take a nap for about 30 minutes, when Kirigiri wakes me up. “Get up. Let’s go back to the school.”

 

It takes me a second to wake up, but I heard her loud and clear. I stand up, and follow her out of the police station. It’s a long, boring, talkless walk on the way back to the school, but we walk it anyhow. Funny, I thought of every student, she would the most troublesome to protect. You know, since she’s investigating and criminals would want to stop her and stuff. I guess not, since it’s probably rare that a criminal would know she’s even investigating their crime.

 

We finally get back to the school, and Kirigiri and I say our goodbyes. It’s about 8:00, so I still have some time before forced curfew. I go to the second floor, arriving at the library. There’s no one else in here, so I start looking for a book. I hear about it online, apparently it’s amazing book. The title is ‘Riverbed of the Styx River’, and I’m hoping they have it here at hope’s peak. After searching for a bit, I found it on the fourth shelf to the right. I check it out, and head back to my dorm. On the way back, I see the Ultimate Heir, or something like that. He stops me in the middle of the hallway, and decides to talk to me. “Oh look, the hermit does leave its den when not forced too. Even more surprising, it’s literate.” He says this with quite the smirk on his face. Apparently I had it wrong, he isn’t the Ultimate Heir. He’s actually the Ultimate Dickhead. When I think this, I smirk to myself, and the smile on his face immediately disappears. “What’s so funny?”

I reply, still smirking, “I just thought of something funny. It’s none of your business, ….you.” An expression of surprise flies on his face, and then he looks angry.

 

“What’s so funny, trash?” He says this, practically growling.

 

“When I saw you, I tried to remember who you were and what your ultimate was. I couldn’t remember your name, but I remembered that your Ultimate is the Ultimate Heir. You said some bullshit, and then I thought, ‘Oh wait, it’s the ultimate dickhead.’ Satisfied?”

 

“Of course. I will not forget this.” He walks away, practically stomping. Man, what an Ultimate, I think to myself. I start heading back to my room, and walk around the corner and into the hallway that leads into my room. I then see a girl standing there, covering her mouth, and laughing. She has bright pink pigtails, and a gigantic smile. She opens one of her eyes, and sees me. She stops covering me, and starts laughing out loud now.

 

Blushing, I ask her, “W-what is it?” She doesn’t directly reply, but rather, she taps me on the shoulder and walks past me. I hear her mumble something under her breath as she’s giggling, ‘Ultimate Dickhead.’ Satisfied with my own joke, I finally get back to my room and lay down on the bed. I read my book until I can’t stay up anymore. It’s about 11:30 when I fall asleep, so I should wake up on time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake in the morning, and do my usual routine. I leave at about 7:30, and go to the dining hall. I sit alone at a table in the back like usual, and start eating. I pull out my handbook and start scrolling through stuff on social media sites. As usual, there’s nothing interesting, but it does give me something to do whilst sitting there, eating. It takes me about 20 minutes to eat, and I notice that I ate more than I normally would. It probably has something to do with me missing dinner yesterday, so I make up for it this morning. The school day, as usual, goes without a hick. I’ve pretty much caught up on all of my classes, so there’s no problem class-wise. Once the last class ended, I walk over to Kirigiri’s desk and wait for her to be ready to leave. She gives me a quick glance, and packs up her stuff. I follow her out of the classroom and out of the school. This time, we don’t go to the crime scene, so I assume that she’s done investigating that area. We head back to the police station, and she walks into a different room. There’s six people lined up against a wall, all standing still. Is this the thing where the investigator tries to decide if one of these people is a criminal? I assume so, but it’s still none of my business. It takes her a good hour to finally decide on someone, and they go through the procedures and stuff. She eventually walks out of the room, and I accompany her. Just like before, she leaves the room without saying a word. I follow her out, and she takes out her personal phone. Marking a new location on the map, we start walking there. This time, something different happens. As soon as we leave, I get a message on my E-Handbook. I open it up, and it’s an email from the Protection Program. I open it up, and it says that help is requested nearby, with no real explanation what’s happening.

Kirigiri opens up her handbook, but she has no such email. I explain the situation to her real quick, and then I start dashing to the location in which the message came from. It takes me a second or two to notice, but I see that Kirigiri is right behind me, following me to the location. This location, on the map, is in this city. I sprint all the way there, and am not really tired when I get there. The building, a warehouse, is completely closed off. Luckily enough, there’s windows that I can go through. I tell Kirigiri to stay out here, and keep watch. I then kick out the window, and jump in. There’s a minor cut on my leg, but I’m not really worried. It’s only a bit sore when I walk, so I run through the nearest doorway, seeing the large, wide open space that is the warehouse. There’s crates all over the place, and I hear some yelling from the right of the warehouse. I start rushing over there, and see three people. I see Mondo Oowada, Chihiro Fujisaki, and Toko Fukawa. I don’t really know what’s going on, but that comes later. I run over to them, to see Oowada bleeding from his forehead. Fujisaki is tending to him, and Fukawa is passed out on the floor. Then, someone talks to me from the speaker above me.

 

“Ah, a new attraction has arrived! Welcome to the show! To fill you in, your idiot friend with the plank hair over there attacked me, how rude, I must say. I gave him a small cut, and then ran as his friends panicked. Now that someone in good health is here, I have a little game! See all of these different stacks of crates? Well, some of them have highly-explosive bombs in them. There’s a total of 22 different bomb boxes. For every 1 you diffuse, one of you gets to go! Now, start!”

 

A little bit confused, I run over to the nearest container. I use my elbow to smash open the containers, and needless to say, it doesn’t feel good. It takes a few tries, but I eventually get it open. Inside is a large bomb, with wires going everywhere. I’ve dabbled with bomb diffusing before, but nothing as complicated as this. Still, I have to do something. I take out a knife of my pocket, and start following each of the wires on the bomb. I look for the wire that leads to the counter, to rule it out. Following 2 of the wires to what seems to be the main bomb, there’s a black and white one. If I remember correctly, power goes in through the white one and out through the black one. So, going on a limb here, I cut the white one. The bomb stops ticking, and the announcer says, “Good job! That’s one person free.” I run over to Toko, and carry her out of the nearest lay outside and lay her on the ground. It’s tempting to leave, but I can’t leave the other two. I run back outside, and go to the nearest crate. I bash it open using the same technique, but this time, there’s nothing inside. I jump down from the stack of crates, and rush over to another stack.

 

Being a little smarter this time, I grab the first crowbar that I see. I pry open the lid of the container, and look inside. Sure enough, there’s a bomb there. The timer is on 7 minutes and 30 seconds. It would be simple at this point, but this time, the bomb’s counter and other wire all go into the main bomb system. However, this time, the wires are all different colors. There wasn’t the standard color wires, there was a blue, a red, a green, and a gold. Luckily, I took note of the spot that the last one went in, and take a guess. I got it once again, and yes, I do realize how lucky I am. The announcer guy goes, “Once again, good job! Now, the girl can leave by herself.” I look over at Fujisaki, and she looks extremely nervous, but she walks out anyhow. Mondo looks at me and nods, telling me to go on. I grab the crowbar, and jump off the stack of crates. I then head to next nearest bomb box, and open it.

Looking inside, there’s a bomb. This time, the wires go to four different boxes, and are all the same color. I have no clue what to do here. The question is, do I do the 25% chance, or do I try to rule some out. I look at where the cords leaving the boxes lead to, but it doesn’t really help. They all lead to the same big box, and there is no counter. I observe them closely, realizing something very important. All of the cords are perfectly in a line, so I can cut them all at once. Naturally, this is what I do, and use 2 knives to cut all four of them at once. The timer suddenly goes to 0:03, and then turns off. Knowing that this is what happens, I lead down from the crates. “Good job, for the third time. Plank hair, if you would be so kind, leave us now.” He looked at me, made an apologetic face, and walked out of the warehouse. I leap up onto the crates, and open it with the crowbar.

 

Inside there is sitting a bomb that looks very different from the rest. It’s a simple bomb, with 1 wire going in and out of it. I think it’s a bit too obvious to cut this wire, so I carefully look at the bomb. Just as I thought, on the back of the box, there’s a latch. I flip it open, only to see an absolute nightmare. There’s just wires going everywhere, with all kinds of wires going everywhere. From what I count, there’s about 11 wires. In other words, around an 8% chance to guess it correctly. I don’t really like those odds, so I go on to try and figure out what is happening. I look at every single wire, looking for some kind of hint. I can’t see anything, and then I see the timer. It says, 1 minute and 12 seconds left. To be honest, I don’t work very well under pressure. My heart starts pounding, and I start getting nervous. I follow every single wire, looking to see what they connect to and where they go. A few of them don’t go anywhere, so I rip those off and throw them outside the crate. This brings it down to 6 wires, which all go inside and outside of 1 box. I was about to start trying to pick a wire to cut, and then I hear it.

*Tick*

Panicking, I check the timer very quickly. 0:04 seconds left.

*Tock*

I jump out of the box, only to hear every single other bomb doing the same.

*Tick*

I run for the door, only to see it closed.

*Tock*

It flashes in my memory. ‘The worst injury you will ever have felt is going to happen soon. Hospitalized for the rest of your life.’ 30% of being correct, my ass.

***BOOM***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about diffusing bombs.


	8. Surviving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the explosion, Makoto desperately tries to live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't think of a good chapter name or summary :/

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*This PART of the chapter will be from Kyouko Kirigiri's POV*  
"Stay here and keep watch!", he says as he jumps through a window. What exactly is he thinking? It's obviously a trap, since whatever is happening let one of the students send out an email for help. They might be hoping for a bigger attraction, or something like. Like Sakura Oogami or Mukuro Ikusuba, maybe a second year student. I should probably just wait for him to come out or for him to call for help instead of going in. I could just complicate the situation further, but then again, I could help him out. I don't think I'm going to go in, mainly because there's more possible risk than there is possible benefit. I should keep my ears and guard up at it's best, though, just i-

Before I could finish my though, I heard CLUNK CLUNK CLUNK CLUNK and looked up. The only thing that I saw was a bunch of windows with metal plates keeping them closed. Even the window that Naegi just used is now boarded up by metal bars. I run up to the door, and try to open. It's still locked, but now it's not moving at all. I run out the corner of the building, to see the same sight. All of the windows seem to have suddenly been boarded up by metal bars, and those bars are not moving at all. I consider my options for a second, when I hear a door open to my right. I then see Naegi carrying Toko Fukawa out, and he laid her on the ground. He turned right around, and went straight back in. I sprint over to Toko, and check her vitals. She's still breathing and her heart is still beating, so she's alive and well. Except for the fact that she fainted, though.

I shake her a bit to try and wake her up, but no such luck. Behind me, someone calls out. "What's going on?!" I turn around, to see Sakura Oogami with the person she's protecting, Aoi Asahina. Oogami look extremely angry, while Asahina runs over and checks on Fukawa.

I reply to Sakura, "I do not have the details. Makoto Naegi is inside that building, though, doing something. He didn't really fill me in when he walked out, so I could not tell you exactly what's happening. However, a little bit after he went in, all the windows were closed by these metal bars and the doors locked."

Sakura, looking even more angry now, says, "I'm going in there to he-" Mid sentence, the door opened. Out came Fujisaki, shaking like crazy. She looks around, and ran over to us and fell on her knees. Sakura stayed calm and asked her, "What's happening in there?!"

Fujisaki looks up at her and says, "U-um, O-Owada and N-Naegi are still in there! A-and there's bombs! O-Owada is injured and Naegi is h-helping! Naegi has to diffuse bombs, and f-for every b-bomb he diffuses, one o-of gets to l-leave. He h-has diffused 2 so far!" With this, she stopped talking and looked down. From what she said, they're both trapped in there with a lot of bombs, and for every bomb that is diffused, another one gets to leave. If I had to guess, if one of them tried to leave without being given permission, all of the bombs would go off. So, Naegi either knows how to diffuse bombs to some degree, or he is testing his 'Ultimate Luck'. Fujisaki also said that Owada was injured, but didn't mention how severely. Fukawa is still out of it, so I can't ask her any questions. 

Just as I was about to ask Fujisaki a question about Owada, he walks out of the building, bleeding from his head. It's quite bad, but Asahina runs over and starts patching the wound. Sakura helps, and they stop the bleeding quite quickly. Then, he just turns around and looks at the warehouse. He then says, "That dude is still in there. I don't know if he'll be able to diffuse another bomb." He sits down, and starts waiting patently. We all started simply staring at the warehouse, because we could do nothing to help. After about 30 seconds of waiting, I heard something.

*Tick*

Is that the sound of a clock?

*Tock*  
Are the bombs running out of time?

*Tick*

He isn't coming out?

*Tock*

Immediately, the entire warehouse exploded, destroying all of the windows and collapsing the building. The explosion sent all of us flying, even Sakura. It woke Fukawa up, who just screamed. I was dizzy for a second after landing, and my back hurt quite bad. Glass was everywhere, and it cut me several times. My world was spinning, and I didn't feel very good. I looked at the warehouse, to see it only be a large pile of rubble. There was no longer anywhere inside the warehouse for anyone to stand, so it could not be called that. After analyzing the situation, I fainted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*This will be written in Makoto Naegi's POV*  
*Tock*  
I raised my arms to shield my face, but obviously that didn't help. When the explosion went off, I could immediately feel the excruciating pain throughout my entire body. Flesh being destroyed, debris flying into my body. Then, I start falling. My feet were no longer touching the ground, and the debris was falling into a hole. I looked down to see that there was a gigantic sewer system, and a lot of debris was falling with me. There's no way I could try to land on my feet or land correctly, mainly because I couldn't feel the majority of my body. My back hit the ground, and I coughed up blood that went flying everywhere. My world went black for a second, but when I came back to it, my right arm was under a giant rock and a pole going through my leg. It hurt so bad I stopped being able to feel. My world quickly start dimming, and going black. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be waking up again, so I tried my best to stay awake. I attempted moving my arm, but nothing became loose in even the smallest amount. I then attempted wriggling my leg, but once again, nothing came about. I take my E-Handbook out of my book, which somehow survived. I then turned on my phone, and called the principal. He quickly answered, but if he was talking, I couldn't hear him. The second I attempted to talk, I vomited blood. The second time that I attempted to talk, something came out. "Sewer...", and then my world turned black.

 

When I came to, I was still surrounded by rubble. My arm still under a rock, and a pole through my leg. For whatever reason, the bleeding had stopped, and the pain was a little bit less painful than before. I could hear people digging outside; maybe that's what woke me up. I am thirsty and hungry, and still in pain. My head is killing me, and so is the bleeding in my stomach. Using my left arm, I rip off the clothes on my leg, and use it to patch up my stomach. I look to my right, and start furiously shaking my arm. Slowly, it started loosening, but I still couldn't get it out. The digging was getting closer, but so was the end of my life. I don't really want to move my leg, because it might start bleeding again. I probably am already being affected by anemia, and don't want to make it worse. I pickup my E-Handbook, only to drop it out of my reach. That's when I realize that I'm shaking like a hummingbird's wings. The pain is getting to me, and it's going to start becoming reality very soon. I stop shaking my right arm, because it is only causing me pain and it will accomplish nothing if I get it out. The digging is getting really close, I think. My hearing is somewhat shot, and they're probably bleeding. I guess this is the time that I inspect my wounds. My right arm is most likely broken, and my leg is useless. I look at my chest, to see bits of debris stuck everywhere. It's a miracle I survived; maybe I really am the 'Ultimate Lucky Student.' I laugh to myself, and lay my head down. I look up, at the debris, which are oh-so precariously balanced above me.

I stopped being able to hear at this point, and I'm lucky I can still see. There's blood all around me, it's like a brutal crime scene. I raise my left hand, and bring it over to my right arm. I start shaking my right arm like crazy, and pull on it with my left arm. The pain is shooting through my body, destroying me. It's getting hard to stay awake, but after shaking and pulling it for about 2 minutes, I wriggle it out from under the rock. I sit up, and look at it. It won't obey my commands, which means it's definitely broken. If this were a normal pole, I would try to slide my leg off it, but instead of was more like a screw pole. It had bumps going all up and down it, and it would hurt like insane to try and slide it off. Something really, really bright appears to my left. I look over to see sunlight and other people. I assume that their digging has come to an end, then. I don't know if they're too late, but I guess I'll find out depending if I wake up in heaving or on earth. Actually, if I wake up in hell or on earth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I wake up, only to be surrounded by red. Shit, I guess I died and now I'm in hell. After looking a little more carefully, I found out I wasn't actually in hell, but rather a hospital with the windows open and the sun is setting outside. Due to that, it made the white walls red, causing me to think I'm in hell. I look around, only to see a ton of hospital equipment attached to me. I don't really know anything about them, but I think one is an IV bag? I feel my pockets, but I don't find my E-Handbook. I look around the room, to see that it isn't on a table nearby. I guess they didn't find it in the end, huh? I look at my right arm, and nearly vomited. It's crushed, looking like there isn't a single surviving bone there. I wonder if I can get one of those mechanical arm thingies, since this clearly isn't going to recover soon. I look at my leg, and see it in a giant cast, hung from some poles. I look around, and see a clock on the wall. It's 3 A.M.? I can't really remember the time last I checked, but I assume it's been a while since.

No one else is here, and I'm relieved. I turn to the left and see him standing there. The guy I saw as a child. Now that I think about it, it's been quite a while since I've taken my pill, so the flashbacks are going to be starting. I see fire, with him standing in the middle of it. Smiling, laughing, standing there. Oh man, he pisses me off a lot. What he did is unforgivable, but there's nothing I can do right now. I plan to do something in the future though. This flashback is just staying, without him doing anything. The scene changes, and now it's... them. The victims, the people closest to me, all burning. Screaming for me to run, some screaming for help. I turn around, and he's there. My breathing intensifies, and I start hyperventilating. The panic attack is starting, and I'm getting quite angry. I hate the sight of him, I hate everything about him. I'm getting really fired up about this, and this person walked into the room at the wrong time. 

"A-are you okay? Your heartbeat went up really quickly, so I came to check on you!" She nervously yelled this. I immediately recognized her, she's the one who drugged me. My anger flared, and I lost control of myself.

"YOU! You're the one who attacked me! Get the fuck out of my face, you dirty piece of shit!" I practically yell this, and I think she has a panic attack as well.

"Ahhh! F-forgive me please! Forgive me forgive me forgive me!" She falls down, covering her head. It's lucky that my leg isn't in the shape to move, or she probably would experience a little more than verbal assault. My anger had only gotten worse since she started playing the innocent role, and I was about to continue my rant, when someone else walks in.

"That's enough, both of you. Tsumiki, you can leave. I'll take over from here." The lady looked at me, and I recognized her immediately. My heart stopped pounding, and my breathing calmed down. It was master's wife, the one who had been providing me with the medicine I needed. The girl that drugged me, presumably Tsumiki, left the room. Master's wife walked towards me, and handed me pills. I took one, and the effects start working immediately. I calmed down, and then started getting sleepy. Master's wife did some stuff with hospital stuff, and then left. I looked out the window and fell asleep. 

I was rudely woken up by someone saying, "Hey, kid, get up. I've got something to talk to you about."

I turn around to see Master talking to me. "Yes sir. What do you need, sir?" I said this like a soldier would say this, just like I'd been trained and raised to do.

"Well, the thing is. Your arm isn't exactly working anymore, is it? So I'm going to leave this decision to you: Wait for your arm to heal or have it be replaced with a mechanical one?"

"Yes, sir. I feel like I will be around the level of useless if I simply wait for it to heal, so I would like a mechanical replacement, sir."

"Alright, I'll order the doctors to do it right away. The surgery will take about a week, including the recovery from pain. I assume you're alright with this, because you've already accepted it."

"Yes, sir!" Once I confirm what he said, he leaves and doctors walk in. They give me medicine, and soon enough, I'm out of it.


	9. New Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi gets new parts, and puts them to use.

I wake up, and see a room completely pitch black. It takes me a second to regain the knowledge of where I am and why I'm here, but I remember everything. That fact that I nearly died in an explosion, was in the hospital, and that I... got a new arm. I look right, to see an arm that isn't normal. It's metal and it looks like an extremely complicated piece of machinery. I attempt at controlling it, but instead, I receive a giant headache. So bad and so sudden that I actually flinch at the pain. But, my arm did move in the end. I am lifting it normally, like I would my old right arm. It seems to be the same length as my old arm, so it does feel normal. Except for the headache, of course, but it does feel pretty natural. I life up my shirt and take it off, and see that the metal arm goes all the way to my shoulder. It seems that none of my arm was working, so they connected it from there.

On the table to the right of me, there's a basket of some sorts. Inside are fruits and food, so I open the little baggy thing keeping the food fresh. The problem is, when I grab it, my hand closes with so much force that it knocks me arm back a bit. I test punching lightly, put instead of punching 'lightly', my punch goes flying at an insane speed. I see the metal pole holding up my IV bag to my right, and I grab it. Sure enough, when I let go, the pole has the imprints a finger would leave. So I can control the movements of my hands, but I can't control the force at which they move. That's going to complicate things, but I feel like I can get used to it. I'm going to have to use my left hand for the majority of the time know, even though I am right handed. Time to overcome that, I suppose. I then remember that my leg had been injured as well, so I take a look it.

There's a cast that covers my entire leg, so I can't really get a good look at the wound. I try moving it a bit, and it's controlling just fine. Wait, something's off. I check again, and weirdly enough, my entire leg is metal as well. Wasn't it just a wound that you can patch? They made my entire leg metal in the end, so I suppose not. It seems I can control the leg just fine, and I'm not having the same trouble that I had with the arm. That's weird... I wonder if something went wrong with the arm surgery? Well, no matter. It's not like anyone is going to answer these questions, so I stop asking them. Master most likely left, and I am probably supposed to leave the hospital sometime soon. Since I can move my leg and arm just fine, I'm going to assume that I can leave whenever I want. Wait, I need my pills. I don't know how long it's been since I've had one, but I probably should. I look around, and see it on the nightstand to the left of the bed. I take the pill, and put the case inside my pocket. With that, I stand up, and nearly trip.

I was able to get my leg outside of the cast and stand up, but the leg and arm is extremely heavy. Luckily, I've gone through rigorous exercise my entire life, so I should be able to manage. I just didn't expect it to be this heavy. I take a step forward, forcing myself to lift the leg. After taking a few steps, I quickly get used to these new tools, and I'm able to walk relatively well. It still takes a second to lift the leg, but I am quickly getting used to this. I am walking just fine by the time I'm at the door, but then something clicks with me. I turn around, to see that there are a series of footprints in the floor. Um... ok, so maybe I can't control the force at which my leg moves. I start walking much more carefully, but it doesn't help. I turn the corner, to see a bunch of doctors with clipboards standing there, writing things down. Master was there, facepalming, looking at me.

"Nice job with that, I have to say. Don't worry, this is just the first test, so I'm not going to have you punished. This is the first time experimenting with this new type of limb replacement, so I expected some problems. If I had guess, you can control the force at which you use your arm and legs, correct? Also, from the look of minor pain on your face, there's a headache involved with it as well?"

I am astonished. How could he tell all of that from looking...? I reply, "Yes, sir. Both of your assumptions are correct."

"Alright. Head back to your hospital room, and lay back in your bed. The doctors can handle it from there." With that, he turned around and starting talking to the doctors. I walk back to my room, embarrassed out of my mind. I turn around, to see that I left another set of footprints on my way. Blushing, I lay down in the bed and take some sleeping medicine. I am knocked out almost immediately.

 

Once again, I wake up and get my bearings. This time, neither my arm nor my leg are in casts. I move them both, and test the force at which I move them. I can move them normally, and grab at any force I want to. I look right to see a note sitting on the nightstand. It says, "Dear Kid, this is from Master. We fixed the problem, and we gave an extra bonus to you when doing so. The doctors and mechanics increased the maximum force that your arm and leg can swing at. Another thing, the surface of your limbs are made of titanium, so it shouldn't break anytime soon, even if overused. I had to go somewhere, so good luck in your daily life." Really? My arms and legs can move at even more force than they could before? Also, they're surfaced with titanium? Isn't that, like, really heavy? I lift my arm, and it is just as heavy as before. I guess I am actually kind of buff, if I can lift this kind of thing. Same thing with my leg, it's heavy, but I can still do it.

I stand up, and step like I normally would. I look at the ground that I just stepped on, and there isn't a footprint there. I get my stuff, and put on my clothes. I sign out of the hospital, and leave. I start walking to Hopes Peak, when I remember something. I don't really want to flash my metal arm.. so instead of going straight to the academy, I take out my... E-handbook. Oh yea, it's not around anymore. I take out my personal phone, and look up the nearest clothes store that's open at 1 A.M. There's only 1, and fortunately, the walk isn't very far. It's about 10 minutes to get there... nice! I should be back to the school on time then. I start walking, and on the walk there, I look around. It's just occurred to me, but I haven't really gotten a good look at the city. Instead, I've spent most of my time fighting, killing, or sleeping. After admiring the environment for about 9 minutes, I arrive at the clothes store and walk in. The store clerk waves at me, and I wave back. She gasps, and I realize that I showed her my metal arm. I shrug, and go to the gloves session. I have a green jacket, so I should get... black gloves probably. I grab the most normal looking pair of black gloves I can find, and buy them. I only put a glove on my right, because it's the only arm that's metal. I then start my hour long walk to Hope's Peak, and nothing really happens on the way. I make sure that my jacket is covering the whole of my metal arm, and walk in the school. Naturally, no one else is awake. After all, the only reason that I am is because I was hospitalized. I go to my room, and see a key hanging out the door. I recognize it as the replacement key, and open the door. Nothing is inside, so I get in my PJs. I have to admit, having a 'robot arm' is actually kind of cool. It does complicate some things, though. I lay down in the bed, thinking about how I should handle tomorrow.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So today, I woke up to see that is a weekend an… that I got an email from the principal on the protection program. I had gotten my replacement E-Handbook, it was laying right outside the door. My door hit it when the handbook when I opened the door, but it was still working fine. I then picked it up and opened my email; it said that I am to escort ‘Aoi Asahina’ today. I don’t really know the reason for the sudden change in protection targets, but I accept it anyhow. I call her right quick, and she says she’s at the school store and will meet me at the front door. I put on my glove and my normal clothes, and go to the front door of the school.

When I see her, she’s in a summer like getup, waves to me. I wave back, and she gestures for me to follow her. We walk out of the school, and she just keeps walking. Since Asahina seems more like the talkative type, I decide to ask her where she’s headed. “Mrs. Asahina? Where are we headed?”

She turns around and replies, “Well, first, we’re heading to a convenience store to get some donuts. Then, I’m going back to the academy and your job is done!”

“Alright, thanks for notifying me.” She turns around and starts walking, but then she says something to me.  
“By the way, are you okay? You didn’t escape the building and you got caught in the explosion, right?”

“Well, I did get caught in the explosion, but I didn’t sustain any major injuries. I guess I really lucked out, didn’t I?”

“That can’t be true, can it? You were hospitalized for 2 weeks, after all.”

I was hospitalized for 2 weeks? I wasn’t aware I was in there for so long… but I have to come up with an excuse. “That was because uhh… they had to be sure that I hadn’t gotten any mental diseases. Stuff like shell shock, and stuff.”  
“What about.. oh wait we’re here! Run inside for me, will you?”

“What? But you wanted the donuts, didn’t you? Why should I go in?”

“Oh just do it already! Chocolate, pink sprinkled donuts if you will.”

“F-fine.” I go inside, and look for a second. I look through all of the shelves, but I don’t see a single chocolate, pink sprinkled donut. It takes me a few minutes to realize, but there’s a specific counter for donuts. There’s no line, so I walk straight up to the cashier and ask for chocolate, pink sprinkled donut. They hand me a bag of 8 chocolate, pink sprinkled donuts. I walk outside, too see Asahina surrounded by three… gangsters? Harassers? I don’t really know, but since she’s backing off and they’re not stopping, I’m going to guess this isn’t okay. I walk over there, and put my hand out in front of Asahina. “Do you three need something from her? If not, I recommend you back off.” I say this with a smile on my face, trying to intimidate them.

“Huh? Who’s this twerp? Trying to intimidate us, are you?” One of them raises a bat, seemingly, trying to intimidate me. I put both of my hands behind my back, one of them a thumbs up and one of them a thumbs down. I feel a tap on my ‘thumbs up’, so I give them a fair warning.

“Back off or feel extreme pain.” Suddenly, the bat is flying at me from my right. Not only that, but their attacks are actually synchronized. There’s a punch flying at my stomach, and something is coming at my back. There isn’t a way for me to dodge and block all of these attacks, so I’m going to use my leg. Using the upgraded force in my leg. I launch at full force, and look down. Oh god… this isn’t good. I have quite a bad fear of heights, and I’m quite high up. I can’t lose my composure, thought. I make sure that I land out my right leg first in order to not damage the rest of my body. When I land, there’s a bat flying at me. The other two seemed to be hesitating, so I only had to worry about the bat. Taking my right arm, I hit the bat at the most central part. It bends the bat to be the shape of my fist, but it also knocks it out of his hands. I couldn’t, rather, I wouldn’t stop the force of my fist going straight through his shoulder.

He screamed with pain and fell on his back. His two buddies run away, and I am shocked. My fist went straight through his shoulder? I didn’t even feel any resistance when my fist connected. Huh, that’s pretty nice. Now, not only can I fight with martial arts, but I can fight with brute strength. I turn around to see Asahina with her back to me. I ask her, “Asahina? Are you okay?”

“Y-yea, I’m fine. I just didn’t want to watch the fight… it’s over, right? I’m going to go back to the academy.”

“Alright, I’ll take you there.” With that, I walk with her back to the academy. She walks in her room, and we wave each other goodbye. I turn around to see a girl.. it’s that one girl. The girl that never talks and sits in the back of the classroom. She has short black hair, and is slightly taller than me. It looks like she wants to talk.

“Uh, hello. Do you need something?”

“Yes, I would like for you to help me on a job that concerns Fenrir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing of robots arms.


	10. Fenrir Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi helps Mukuro Ikusaba on a job dealing with Fenrir.

“Yes, I would like for you to help me on a job that concerns Fenrir.” She asks this, looking directly in my eyes.

I don't really know what's going on, but I reply with, "W-what is Fenrir?"

She counters my reply with a reply and says, "It's a mercenary group that I work for, and they requested that I bring two people on this job. I considered my options, and I chose you because of the story that Aoi Asahina emailed to all of us."

"What story did she email you?"

"The fact that you, with a regular fist, sent a punch straight through someone's shoulder and then left them there. From that, I inferred you could injure, or kill, people with no problems on your sanity. I took this into consideration and decided that you would be the best partner for this job. So, are you going to help me or not?"

"Uh, I would like to at least know your name before I help you kill people." After I said this, she stuttered for a second. I guess it's not normal for someone not know their classmate's names when they've been in school together for around a month already? Well, take it or not, but I know like 4 of my classmate's names.

After recovering, she looked at me in the eyes again and said, "I'm Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier."

"Alright, Ikusaba, what is this job?"

"A simple job where we're to bodyguard a man. He is quite rich, and has quite the ego. He has paid us to bodyguard him, probably because he is paranoid. Let's go, Naegi", she said this with such certainty that I had confirmed that I was going that I couldn't say no. I mean, I haven't even washed off my glove. I follow her nonetheless, and she took me to a huge mansion of epic proportions. I mean, this place was bigger than the school. There were guards at the gate, and Ikusaba just walked up to them and showed them a paper that she had. They stepped aside, then she and I went in. Once we got the door, she asked the butler for directions to the guy's room. He then led us to the doors, and we took our positions on either side of them. He eyed the bag that I had on my side, but he didn't question it. He then left, with Ikusaba and meust sitting there.

I asked her, "So this is all we do?"

She replied, "Yes, pretty much. Of course, if someone attacks, then we act. Other than that, we stand here until Monday morning."

"You mean we're going to pull an 2 all-nighters standing here?" 

"Yes." With that, she stopped talking and so did I. It was about 20 minutes later that she asked me something, "Hey, is the story true? That you put a hole in someone's shoulder with your bare fist?"

"Uh, yes and no. The story that I put my fist through someone's shoulder is true, but the part it being my 'bare' fist isn't. There's 1 minor detail that it's missing." I looked at Ikusaba and she turned her head to look at me. I take off my jacket to reveal my metal arm, and she gasps.

"Y-your arm is metal?" She had lost all composure, and her jaw had dropped. I then raised my right pant leg, and showed that I also had a metal leg.

"These metal limbs of mine come with extra force; that's why I was able to punch a hole in someone's shoulder. Asahina didn't know about this, and that's probably why she said 'bare-fist'."

"H-how did this happen?"

"Do you remember the 2 weeks I got caught in a hospital? Those 2 weeks were mostly devoted to replacing my limbs, and doing tests on my new limbs."

"W-wait, that doesn't match up with what you told Aoi Asahina, according to her. She said that you didn't suffer any major injuries..."

"That was a lie, obviously. There's no way I could escape from an explosion of that proportion without any injuries, no matter how lucky I am. And about the matter of no one knowing about these new limbs of mine, I would like it if you kept them a secret. It would only cause pain and annoyances if people found out about them."

"A-alright, I will. But that's horrible..."

"In my honest opinion, it's actually pretty cool. Now I'm not completely dependent on martial arts to fight; I can hit pretty hard now as well. Plus, having robot arms in general is pretty cool."

She looks uncertain, but then goes back to her normal face. She then says, "Uhh, sure." After that, we awkwardly stand there, not saying anything to each other. We stand there for a couple of hours, not saying anything to another. Eventually, she says to me, "I think it's about time we sleep and start taking shifts. Do you want first or second shift?"

I smile to her and say, "I'll stay up the whole night. I'm actually pretty good at not getting fatigued when I'm tired."

She blushes for a second, then goes back to her poker face. "O-okay. Just wake me up if you're about to fall asleep." She then lays her bag on the floor, and rests her head on it. From what I can tell, it isn't long before she's fallen asleep. I stand there, looking around. I wonder if anything is going to happen... well, with how this school year is going, there's around a 100% chance that something is going to happen. I open my bag of stuff, and look through my devices. There's nothing here that I can really use... there's a heartbeat sensor, which will show me all of the heartbeats up to 250 feet in front of me. The effect also goes through walls. The only problem is that I'm in a mansion, so there's going to be a lot of heartbeats constantly. I keep shuffling through it; there's an EMP grenade in case something happens. A pair of night vision goggles, which are always helpful. Man, there's a lot of stuff in here. Well, I better get back to being on guard. I stand up in the same position that I was in before, and stand there for another hour.

I started getting hungry, and realized that I had brought nothing to eat. I know for a fact that there's a kitchen somewhere in this mansion, but I'm not about to leave my post. I decided to wake Ikusaba up, and tell her that I'm going to the kitchen. "Hey, Ikusaba. You there? Helloooo?" After a few seconds, she sat up and looked around. She turned her head, and our eyes were looking right at each other. Our faces were quite close together, and I smiled at her. Her face turned a deep shade of red, and she scooted away.

After a second, she turned her head and said to me, "W-what is it?"

"I'm about to go to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Do you want something?"

"H-huh? You're going to take their food? Isn't that a bad idea?"

"Everyone's asleep right now. Even if someone is awake, it's not like I'm going to let them see me."

"O-okay. I guess I'll take an apple if they have one."

"Alright. If I see an apple I'll grab it." I smiled at her again, and then turned to leave. I looked at her one more time, and she was getting her weapons out of her bag. I leave the hallway, and enter the main room of the mansion. That's strange, the door's open. Well, I start searching around for the kitchen. Even though the mansion is so big, it doesn't take me long to find the kitchen. That's probably because the kitchen is absolutely gigantic. It's like the size of the whole cafeteria at Hope's peak academy. There's only one problem... and that's the entire kitchen is red. Not painted red, no, but rather it is blood red. There's blood everywhere, and it's fresh. There's also body parts everywhere; arms and legs and strewn about. It smells absolutely horrendous, and it doesn't really make me hungry anymore. In fact, I kind of want to vomit. I turn around and sprint it back to where Ikusaba is. I start climbing around and running around, trying to get back as fast as I can. I finally find the hallway, and run down it. Ikusaba is sitting there, looking at me surprised.

With a confused expression, "Did something happen?"

"Yea, something happened. Let's just leave it at that it didn't make me feel good. Sorry, but I couldn't get your apple." I grab my bag, and motion Ikusaba to come with me. I then turn towards the door, and open it. Inside, the guy was sleeping on his bed, completely safe and sound. Once Mukuro Ikusaba walked in, I closed the door. She took out her gear and held her gun, completely at ready. She looked at me and asked, 

"So? What happened?"

I replied with, "Let's just say the kitchen isn't as white as it was before; it's much more of a red." She nodded, and we watched the doors. There are a few windows, and I don't know if that's going to be his or her method of getting in, but we'll find out eventually. We stood there for a while, just watching the door. Then it clicked with me; doesn't it take a while for bodies to start smelling? Why did the kitchen smell so bad? Not only that, but it would've taken a while for the body parts to be separated from the bodies like they were. Maybe the bodies had been dead for a while, but no one had noticed? That still doesn't make sense. After all, someone had to have gone in the kitchen during that time. Wait, they might've been asleep, since we had been here for a while. However, that still doesn't work, since the bodies must've been in the kitchen before they were killed, because of all the blood around. So the killing must've happened before it was the designated curfew for the servants. That kind of makes sense, since the bodies were stinking and all. There's still a problem, though. Had nobody visited the kitchen since the servants were killed? There's a few reasons that that could have happened, but all of them are kind of a stretch. Then again, I haven't been here long enough to know all of the rules.

Suddenly, it clicked with me. I turn around, and walk over the bed. I took off the blanket, and under there wasn't a human. It was a dummy, which had a note on it. It said, "Oh, you found it out. This isn't who you're protecting, it's a dummy! Well, that's Ultimates for you. Anyhow, you're trapped here, and most likely won't escape. Everyone here is dead except for you two... so let's see how the Ultimate Soldier and whoever she brought along fairs against some of the best swordsmen around. Cya later... or maybe not." My chest clenches at the note, and Ikusaba asks what I'm doing. I walk over to her and hand her the note, and she reads it. Once she's done, she hands it back to me and picks up her gun. I stuff the note in my pocket, because it might help us out later. There was something that I took note of, and that was that the note said 'swordsmen.' In other words, Ikusaba was at a disadvantage because of the close range area we're in. I turn to her and say, "Hey, let's back up. Supposedly they're swordsmen, so it'd be better if we got more distance." She nods at me and backs up. We both go to different corners of the room, and we sit there. All I have is a pistol, and I never really trained with it. I would use my knives, but it would be relatively obvious that I'm not a normal martial artist if I'm throwing knives at people. 

We sit there for a while, just looking at the door and sweating. Ikusaba turns her head to me and says, "Shouldn't we do something? We're just sitting here."

I answer her with, "I thought it would be best if we sat here and waited for the sun to come up. I mean, the guy that we're supposed to be protecting isn't here, and neither is his body. According to that note, we're surrounded by people that know that layout of the house and they have swords. So, even if we knew the layout of the house, we're still in an in closed space with people that have close range weapons. The only thing that we have going for us is that we're ultimates, but that doesn't really matter in this situation. That's my opinion, anyhow."

She looks back at the door and says, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I agree with you on the situation." Now that that is settled, I knew to do something thinking. So, the door wasn't locked, but there wasn't a moment that neither of us were standing in front of it. There's no way that the protectee could've left using the door. Actually, now that I think about it, we never even laid our eyes on him, did we? For us, the door was closed the entire time we were guarding, so I couldn't say if he was ever in here. However, why wouldn't he have been? He wanted to be protected, did he not? Actually, there's a way I kind find out if he actually wanted to be protected, but that's for later. I should really be focusing on surviving instead of thinking about why this is happening. I pull out my E-Handbook to check the time, and it's about 4:00 AM. When I go back to my homescreen, I see that I have an email. I try to open it, but it says 'failed to load page'. What? I thought this thing had 4G, and get connection almost anywhere? That's awfully strange... well, I'm sure it doesn't matter.

So we've been sitting here for a while now, but nothing's changed. Nobody has tried to come in the room, and we haven't tried to leave. I don't really understand, but I think they're waiting for us to come out so they can trap us? I still don't have a complete grasp on the problem, but I still think it's better that we shouldn't move. Wait, now that I think about it, what are we waiting for? We can't stay in here forever, and since there's seemingly no connection, it's not like we can call for help. Not only that, but it's not like we can't until Monday, because we don't have any food or water. We're also going to have to pull a second all-nighter, so we'll be hungry, fatigued, and thirsty if we wait too long before moving out. The longer we wait, the more disadvantages we're at. Before we do anything, I need to ask Ikusaba something. "Ikusaba?"

"What is it, Naegi?"

"I have a question for you. Does your phone or E-Handbook have any connection?" After I ask that, she pulls out her phone and checks. She looks at me and nods her head no. I tell her, "Then we need to leave. If we wait too long, we'll be too weak to fight them."

She replies with, "But with how you were talking earlier, you made it sound like there isn't a way out of here that won't lead to our doom."

"I did a bit of thinking, and I did find one way out. You know how my arm has increased force in its punches?"

"Yeah, I do remember you saying something like that. What about it, though?"

"I am thinking that by repeatedly punching the floor at full force with my leg, I could break the floor and make a way for us to leave that doesn't require us using the door."

"Alright, but can you do that? Is your arm durable enough to break a whole in this floor? It is made out of marble, out of all."

"There's really only one way to find out if my arm is durable enough or not. That is to punch the floor a lot, which I'm planning on doing. If you would, I would appreciate it if you kept an eye on the door whilst I'm doing this." She nodded her head and turned towards the door, keeping a close eye on it. I then stand up and strap my bag around my should. I then raise my right hand, and start punching the ground. 1 punch, and ground creaks, and so does my arm. Second punch, the ground cracks a little, and my arm creaks a bit. Third punch and the crack in the floor gets bigger, and the structural composure of the marble weakens. I can feel the ground become less and less secure under my feet, and it tells me that I'm making pretty good progress. Fourth punch and my fist is now leaving an imprint in the ground. I'm trying my best to hit the exact same spot over and over again, so I can make it collapse in one area. Fifth punch, the cracks become wider and easier to see. Sixth punch and my arm starts creaking quite a bit. The imprint of my fist is getting deeper and deeper, and I'm making really good progress. I figure it's about time that I start using my leg, just so my arm doesn't get too damaged whilst I'm doing this. I then stomp on the ground where the imprint of my fist I as hard as I can, and the floor collapses. I fall with the floor, but it's okay. The fall isn't very far anyways, and I managed to avoid all of the rubble falling with me. Fortunately, we fall straight into the living room. Ikusaba drops down next to me and looks around. There's nobody in here, but it would seem that we're on the first floor now. I look around for a window, and we happened to land right next to one. I punch it out with my metal arm and jump throughout. Ikusaba follows suit, and then starts following me. I sprint it to the gate, where we can leave. It's unlocked, and the guards have left. I think that's a bit strange, but I have to leave it at that. I take a quick look around, and see no cars, so I ask Ikusaba if she knows that way back to the academy.

"I do, so follow me." She starts running down the street, and I follow suit. We're basically running for our lives, but it's not like anything is chasing us. I turn around to check, and then I see it. Someone is standing in front of the gate... with my mask on. He has the mask of the joker on. Why is someone with my mask there? Is it an impersonator? Actually, how does he even know what my mask looks like. As far as I'm aware, no one knows what my mask looks like. I don't stop running, though. Actually, this might be perfect. I take out my E-Handbook and snap a picture of.. 'the Joker.' I then turn back around, and follow Ikusaba all the way back to the academy.

It does take us a little while to get there, but once we do, the sun is coming up and we're really out of breath. We both collapse and are hyperventilating on the ground. After all, we did just run for like an hour straight. It's still the weekend, so no students should be up right now, but I guess that doesn't count for the principal. I looked right and saw him standing there, looking at the both of us. He shook his head and walked away, without saying anything. I looked at Ikusaba and she looked at me, then I said, "I'm going to bed. It was nice hanging out with you; see you next time." I stood up, still practically hyperventilating, I walked to my dorm, with my bag still on my shoulder, and unlocked the door. I walked inside, and closed the door. I made sure to lock it, and then I sat down on the bed. However, instead of just going to sleep right away, I took out my E-Handbook and looked at the picture that I took. He has a hoodie that doesn't quite look like the Joker one, but the mask is spot on. Since he had a hood on, I couldn't see any of the details of his hair or his face. It's quite strange, in my opinion. Why would someone impersonate me instead of being their own criminal? Well, whatever. It helps me clear up my name, though. I then lay down on the bed, and close my eyes. It doesn't take a long time for me to fall asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After staying up an entire night and then running for an hour straight, it's to be expected that I'm going to sleep through the day. That's what I was planning, until there was a loud knocking on my door. It was extremely loud, in fact. In managed to knock me out of my peaceful sleep and give me an immediate headache. I was going to ignore it, but the knocking just didn't stop. I put my handbook and my phone in my pockets, and go the door. I'm just about to open it when I realize I forgot to put my glove on. I go to my bag and take it out, and put it on my robot hand. I then hide the bag under my bed so whoever is at the door. I check the time to see.. I've only been asleep for any hour. I'm probably going to go back asleep after whatever encounter this is. I open the door, and see the yelling guy there. He has black hair and is just standing there. What is his ultimate again? Ultimate Rule Monitor? I don't really know, but he's yelling at me as soon as I open the door.

"Makoto Naegi! Your classmates, including me, request your presence at the breakfast table this morning! I am not going to take no as an answer!" He then grabs my hand, and drags me to the dining hall. Ugh... not only am I tired, hungry, but now I have a migraine. I don't even try to resist.. I'm far too tired for that. Since I'm not really walking, it does take us a few minutes longer to get to the dining hall. When we got there, everyone was sitting at the main table, even Mukuro Ikusaba. She looked just like me.. extremely tired. Rule dude sits me at a chair in-between the Fighter chick and the violent dude. I guess this seating is to make sure I don't run away... fair enough. I look at Ikusaba, and she merely shrugs. I then yawn, and everyone diverts their attention to me. I note that I never actually got any food, and I doubt they would let me leave to get some. The tension in the room is quite bad; the atmosphere in the room is heavy. I lay my head on my hands, and then start to fall asleep.

I honestly have no idea what's going on. I am so confused. Why are we just sitting here? Can I just go to sleep? I was about to fall asleep when the entire room flashes red and catches fire. Going off the fact that none of my classmates react, I'm going to assume that this is an illusion. Oh yeah... it's been quite a while since I've taken my pills, hasn't it? I feel like I'm forgetting more and more consistently in the past few weeks. Oh well, I might as well take one now. I then reach to my pocket, which brought everyone's attention back to me. I pull out my pills and take one. I guess this is what provoked the conversation, because as soon as I put them back in my pocket, someone asked me, "What are those for?"

I look up to see that it was the writer girl. Wait, what did I tell the other girl they're for? I said.. depression pills, right? "They're depression pills. Well, I say that, but it's like a combination of different pills. They're partly used for controlling my emotions, keeping my mind stable, stopping me from going on rampages and stuff like that."

Celestia Ludenberg then says, "Rampages? What do you mean rampages?"

I answer her with, "I mean, like, when my emotions go out of control and I get to the point where I'm so angry I can't control myself."

Then the blue haired girl then says, "Wait, so you like, k-kill or hit people?"

"I've never gone so far as to kill or hit someone, but I have verbally assaulted people on several occasions."

"Have you ever assaulted one of your classmates during one of these rampages?" This was coming from Hamburger, who looked pretty nervous.

"No, I have not. The only student that goes to this academy, which I have verbally assaulted, was in the second year. I don't know her name, but it was during my time in the hospital."

"Well, let us actually start talking about why we met up in the first place. Naegi, is it true that you punched a hole straight through someone's shoulder?" It was the big girl to my right that said this, the ultimate fighter. 

I rubbed the back of my head and said, "Y-yeah, it is." This question really got everyone's attention, because now everyone was staring straight at me.

"How much force do you have in those punches of yours? I understand that the human bone isn't the strongest of materials, but it is no easy feat to punch a hole directly into someone's shoulder." It was the ultimate dickhead that said this, and he looked somewhat curious.

"I guess I just hit it at the right angle, that's all. I was planning on punching him onto the ground, but instead, my fist went straight through him. He must've had some weak bones, though."

He started speaking again, "That doesn't make sense. It doesn't matter how hard you hit someone, when you have a bare fist, it's very difficult to make a fist shaped hole in them." He's got a point, but I actually prepared for this. I happen to carry around a pair of bronze knuckles that have sharp edges on the ring part of them. This way, in case I run out of knives, I can use this to kill someone. I've never used them before, so I guess I can so them this without it bringing me too much trouble. Actually, I don't need to show them anything.

"Well, it's what happened, believe it or not. I don't really care if you think that it is 'difficult' or not, because it's what happened. Can I eat now?" With that, all talking stopped. I stood up and got my tray of food, and sat back down in the sit I was sitting before. I assumed everyone else already ate, but other people stood up to get their food as well. It was as good as usual, and I was digging in when the intercom called me to the principal's office. I finished my breakfast, put my tray away, and went up to his office. He motioned me in and I closed the door behind me. I told me to sit on the couch.

"Naegi, I have a few questions for you. First of all, what happened at that warehouse?"

I told him, "Well, I went in there because of the distress email that I got on my E-handbook. Once I was inside, I saw biker dude, programmer chick, and writer girl there. I had to diffuse bombs to get them out, and I managed to diffuse three bombs safely. I biffed the fourth one though, and he blew up the rest of them because of that. As a result, I got hurt quite badly."

"Thank you, and on to my next question. Why were you in the hospital for so long?"

"They were replacing my leg and my arm with new metal limbs. However, I've been keeping this a secret, and I would like for you to do so as well."

"Alright, I will keep it a secret for you. Last question; what were you doing yesterday?"

"Well, Mukuro Ikusaba asked me to help her out with a job concerning Fenrir, so I did. We were standing in front of the door for the day, bodyguarding someone."

"Alright, thank you for answering these questions. If you want, you can rest on the couch."

"Rest on the couch?"

"Yes. From my understanding, people keep waking you up in your room, so I thought that you might be able to get some good sleep if you stayed in here instead of your room."

"Thank you for the offer, but I've pretty much woken up. Now, if you would excuse me." I bow and then leave the room. I am tired, but it's true in that I have woken up. I head back to the dining hall because I don't really have anything else to do, and when I got there, there first year students and the second year students were there. I looked around, and it's clear that the two years are segregated. I look around for someone, and then I see her. She's at a table with a girl that has red hair, someone who has two bananas as hair, and someone with cones on her head. I walk over to them, being eyed by several people in the room. The four at the table look at me, and the girl is looking quite nervous. I say to her, "You're the one that was at the hospital, right?"

She looks extremely nervous, glanced at her friends, and then said to me, "Y-y-yes, d-d you n-need something?"

I felt really bad, but I my original goal did not change. "I have 2 things to say to you. First of all; sorry for yelling at you like I did. I was simply having trouble controlling my emotions. Second of all, I need to ask you something. On average, how long does it take for bodies to start stinking?" 

Right when I said this, everyone in the room was eyeing me. She looked even more nervous, but she answered my questions anyhow. "On a-average, it takes a f-few hours for a body to s-start smelling."

"Alright, thanks for answering my question. Once again, sorry." With everyone in the room watching me, I left and went to my dorm. I had some thinking to do.


	11. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi had some thinking to do, when the he was asked to do something

With everyone in the room watching me, I left and went to my dorm. I had some thinking to do.

During the job concerning Fenrir, there was something awfully strange. When I went into the kitchen, the bodies there were already stinking. According the Ultimate Nurse's statement, it takes a body a few hours to start stinking. It might be that since there was a lot of bodies that the smell came about faster than it would have if there were fewer bodies. However, this doesn't really make sense, since the bodies still take time to stink. This is an assumption, but I guess that those people had been killed a few hours ago. The question is, were they killed before or after me and Ikusaba sat there for a few hours. It's hard to imagine that they were killed after we got there, mainly because we never heard a single scream. The distance from the hallway we were standing in and the kitchen was mediocre; I'm sure we could've hear a scream from that distance. Taking this, I'm pretty sure that they died before we got there. There's a problem with this, however. That is; wouldn't someone have seen the bodies? I don't know how the schedule there works, but surely someone would've gone there to get a snack or something. From this, my mind goes into multiple possibilities. It's possible that the few people we saw were in on it. After all, when I and Ikusaba were running, the gate was wide open. Once again, this is an assumption, but I assume that there would be guards guarding the gate all the time. If there wasn't, there wouldn't really be a point in it being there. Not only that, but when I was inside the building, I couldn't sense anyone's presence or see anyone other than the butler's. Now that I think about it, there's quite a good chance that they were all in on it. I can't really think of another way that would connect all the dots like this theory. To solidify it even more, I nor Ikusaba ever saw the dude we were supposed to be protecting. It's possible he was never even there. One more time, I want to go over the kitchen situation. There were a lot of dead bodies there around 1:00 AM. I and Ikusaba had already been there for around 6 hours, so those bodies were probably already there by 4:00 PM. This means that they died a long time ago, hence their bodies stinking. That would explain the disturbing lack of people throughout the mansion. However, if that's the case, that means that the butler and the 2 guards were most likely in on this. From that, I can infer that this was a setup from the beginning. Next, I want to go over the room of the person we were protecting. First of all, we never laid our eyes on him. We never even confirmed his existence, rather, we just assumed that he was there because we were told he was. I never heard a sound from inside the room or sensed any kind of presence from in there. I am almost 100% sure he was never in there. This means that whoever gave Fenrir the job, if they personally wanted Ikusaba to do it, they're after Ultimates. I can tell from the note that they left, which said, "Oh, you found it out. This isn't who you're protecting, it's a dummy! Well, that's Ultimates for you. Anyhow, you're trapped here, and most likely won't escape. Everyone here is dead except for you two... so let's see how the Ultimate Soldier and whoever she brought along fairs against some of the best swordsmen around. Cya later... or maybe not." So, whoever orchestrated all of this is after ultimates, in other words, students of Hope's Peak academy. I haven't confirmed this yet, but I can with Fenrir later. For now, I need to go question the principal on how he knew that the students of Hope Peak Academy were being targeted. If I can, I would like to clear suspicion that he's doing this.

Alright, time to check it out with him.. actually, no. I shouldn't do that first, I should fact check with Ikusaba first, in case he is behind this. Making sure that my robot arm and leg are hidden, I left my room and started searching for Ikusaba. First, I checked the dining hall, which is where most of my classmates were. I got a few suspicious eyes, but I didn't see Ikusaba. So, I turned around and start searching some other locations. I searched the first floor through the third floor, when I realized that... she might be in her room. I head back to the first floor, and ran over to the dorm areas. Sure enough, a few minutes after I knocked, there she was. She looked quite tired, and looked at me with curiosity. Rubbing her eyes, she said, "Do you need something, Naegi?"

I replied, "Yes, I do. It's something that we should talk about privately, so if it's okay with you, can I come in?"

"Yea, come on in." She opened the door fully, and I walked in. There's some stuff strewn about, most of them having to do with guns. I closed the door behind me while Ikusaba took a seat on her bed. I sat on a chair near the table, and said "Let me get straight to the point. Were you personally requested for this Fenrir job?"

"Uhhh.. I don't really know. I was just told that there was a job that needed to be done in my area, so they gave it to me." Hmm, it looks like I'm going to need her to contact Fenrir directly. That's okay, though. However, I won't force her too, I'll only ask her to contact them. 

"Ikusaba, do you think you could do me a favor? If you would, could you contact your commanding officer directly and ask him who gave him the job?"\

"Y-yea, sure I could. It could take a while though." She then takes out her personal phone and calls them. We sit there for a good amount of time before they even answer, and whilst I am waiting for someone to pick up, I decided to make the personal listening in on our conversation leave. I walk over do the door, and they don't move. Honestly, they aren't hiding their presence in the least. I forcefully open the door, to see Aoi Asahina sitting. She falls backwards on her butt, and stares at me in the eyes. Now that I'm paying a little more attention, I can also sense someone's presence to the right of the door. I close the door to see Oogami sitting there.

I say to Aoi Asahina, "Do you two need something?"

"N-no, not r-really..."

"Then could you not eavesdrop on our conversation? Thanks." When I said that, she stood and walked away with Oogami. I closed the door, and turned to Ikusaba. It looked like she had contacted her boss, and is currently talking to him or her. I don't really care to listen on the conversation, but rather, I take out my school handbook and email the principal that I need to meet with him soon. Whilst I was writing my email, Ikusaba said something to me. 

"Naegi? Boss says that the person who requested the job had a butler-like outfit on, and said that his boss was back in the limo. To answer your question, he did personally request that I come to the job and that I bring another person with me. That is what you wanted, right?"

"Yea, it was. Thank you, Ikusaba." I smiled at her, and a slight blush crawled onto her face. She said no problem, and I left the room. I looked down the hallway and saw someone standing in front of my room, supposedly waiting for me to come back. Instead of going back to my room, I concealed my presence and walked right past them. It was a girl with red hair, standing in front of the door. I think he noticed me, and was about to say something, when someone behind her started talking to her. I thanked my good luck, and walked to the principal's office. He had sent back a confirmation email that was free, so I just walked right inside. He was sitting at his desk, and was on the computer doing whatever. I talked to him immediately. "Hello, Mr. Kirigiri. I want to talk to you about the protection program."

"What would you like to talk about that has to do with the protection program?"

"Sir, you said that you implemented it because you suspected that someone would be hunting Hope's Peak Academy students, right?"

"Yes, I did say something about it. Does that bother you?"

"In a way, yes. You see, Saturday, Ikusaba wanted me to do a job that concerned Fenrir with her. During the job, something went... amidst, and we failed the job because. I looked into some more, and I figured that the job was a trap from the very beginning. From what I could tell, they were hunting Ikusaba because she was an ultimate student. Leading up to my question; how did you know that us students of are being targeted by someone?" 

"Well, it was much less of a definite knowledge sort of thing, and more of an assumption. A lot of terrorist groups and serial killers have recently gone back into action. For instance, the Joker has recently gone back into action. So, just as a precaution, I've set this program in motion so it would ensure the safety of my students."

"Alright, I'll believe you. Next, I would like for you to take a look at this. I pull out my personal phone and show him the picture that I took of the impostor. His eyes shot open for a second, but then went back to normal. He then said, 

"What is this?"

"I don't know who it is, but I took the picture whilst running away from the mansion I was protecting with Ikusaba. I turned around to see him standing there, so I decided to take a picture. From the investigating I've done, I think I can assume that this man was behind it all with at least a 23% chance of being correct."

"A 23% chance? That's awfully low, but I'll trust you. I'll send out an email to all parents of what happened, and see if they want to make a different decision on whether they should be forcibly protected or not. Thank you for the information." He then turned to his computer and started working, so I left. Now that that is taken care of.. I have to figure out what to do about the people standing in front of my door, talking. The banana hair girl and the apple hair girl.. I'm good. It's still pretty early in the day, despite how tired I am. What to do... oh, I know! There's very few students in this school, right? So, why don't I go sleep in the nursery and sleep there? It's not likely for anyone to be injured... wait, I take that back. That one girl is probably in there. The ultimate Nurse, or something along those lines. It's the day off, but nobody has told me to escort anyone anywhere, so I really have nothing to do. I could go "bond" with my classmates, but I'm pretty sure they think of me like I'm some kind of psycho freak. Now that I think about it... I'm hungry again. The food in the dining hall is usually pretty good, so I think I'm going to go have some.

I walk over to the dining hall and look around. I see a lot of people sitting there that were sitting there earlier, and they were still talking to each other. I walk over to the food counter and see lot's of amazing looking pastries. They look like they were cooked by a chef with extreme skill and talent. I look around.. there's 1 food that they always have, and I always eat it. I keep looking and looking... oh, there it is! Some regular udon noodles! I always grew up eating basic food, so I would like to be sticking with it. I grab a cup of udon, and someone is yelling at me. I look up, behind the counter, and there's a chubby Italian guy standing t here, yelling at me. He is speaking in a thick accent, so I can't really understand what he's saying. I simply say, "Thank you for the food" and leave. I was just about to enter my room, when someone is yelling at me... again. This time, it's the hall monitor guy. I look him right in the eye, walk in my room, and close the door. I then put in my earphones to block out the banging on my door. Man, I'm not even sure I want to bond with my fellow students, they're so annoying. I think I'm just gonna finish my noodles and go to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, I wake up, and it's Monday. Now I have something to do, which is school. The first thing I do is take a shower, since it's been a good amount of time since I last did. It's nice and refreshing; kind of like when you've been in a desert for a day without water, and then you drink ice cold water from a bottle of water. It's actually really satisfying, and I wish I could sit here for the rest of my life. Unfortunately, I have to go eat breakfast before class begins, so I leave the shower after sitting there for a second. I go put on my glove and jacket, making sure that my robot parts are hidden. My leg is normally hidden by my jeans, so I'm okay on that front. I grab my phone and handbook, then head out. I guess that hall monitor dude gave up, since he isn't here anymore. I take a left and go straight to the dining hall... huh, that's weird. There's no one else here? I take out my handbook, and check the time. Sure enough, it's 3:00 AM. That would probably explain it; I did go to bed at like 4:00 PM yesterday. Well, I'm already up and dressed, so I might as well start eating. I walk over to the kitchen, and grab my usual food. It's not very high in protein, but I have enough snacks in my bag that are meat-themed. I take a large serving of udon noodles, and start digging in. It's satisfyingly quiet; there's no cook or hall monitor yelling at me, and I'm not being constantly being questioned. 

I wish this could last forever, but I guess not. It might've been 3 AM, but it wasn't long before people started walking in here and getting their food. First it was Ikusaba, which is understandable. She went to sleep even earlier than I did, so she must've been quite sleep-deprived. I motioned her to come sit next to me, and we started talking about some random things. For instance, what happened with the job, since we failed to complete it. We just kept talking normally, until the hall monitor dude walked in. He was shocked to see us both sitting there, talking at 4:30 AM. Instead of getting his food and eating like a normal person would, he walked right over to me and started yelling at me for eating in my room.

"MAKOTO NAEGI, I HAVE TOLD YOU ON MULTIPLE OCCASIONS THAT EATING IN YOUR ROOM IS NOT ALLOWED", he screamed this in my ear.

Annoyed, I replied, "I NEVER GAVE A SHIT, NOW DID I? NOW, IF YOU WOULD QUIT MAKING A RUCKUS INSIDE, I'M TRYING TO TALK TO SOMEONE AND DON'T APPRECIATE YOU RUDELY INTERRUPRTING OUR CONVERSATION." I was about ready to hit him, but instead, he was shocked. I guess me pointing out that he was being rude really stuck like a sword inside his chest. He apologized, turned and left. I am still somewhat angry, but it helps that I'm not being yelled at. I start my conversation with Ikusaba back up, and we just start normally communicating again. It was like that never happened, which is for the best. Eventually, other people start walking in and eating. Luckily, none of them are bothering us, but one person did join us. Hamburger sat down with me and Ikusaba and started talking with us. Hey, hanging out with classmates is actually pretty fun. No one else joins us, and eventually it's time to start class. We walk together to class, still talking.

The day is completely normal, even through the last class. I am pretty much caught up from my hospital trip, but that's only because the school let me off on a lot of it. After I left my last class and went downstairs, I got an email on my handbook. It's from the protection program; apparently 3 fellow students are going somewhere, and need a protector with them. It says to simply email back whether or not I am free, so I email that I am free. I keep walking to my room, to get my bag of gear. I look through it, making sure that everything is there. I then put it around my shoulder and leave the room. 

I don't really have a place to go, so maybe I should just wander around. I haven't really gotten a good look at the city, still. I know what the hospital looks like, though. I think I actually want to go the commercial type area, which is a little ways from the school. I head over to the entrance/exit of Hope's Peak and take my leave. On my way out, someone yells behind me, "Wait for us!" Wait for us? Who is it I'm waiting for? I turn around to see 3 girls chasing after me. It was the blue haired gal, the swimmer chick, and the pink haired girl. Why is it I'm waiting for these 3? I thought I would've gotten an email back if I was assigned to protect them. Oh well, I can just ask them. 

"Why am I waiting for you three, if I might be so rude to ask?"

The blue haired gal is the first to speak up. "Huh? Aren't you the one who is assigned to protect us through the protection program?"

I pull out my E-Handbook, and sure enough, there's no email there. "I never got an email that I am to protect you three; are you sure that I am the one who is supposed to be doing it?"

Next was the swimmer chick's turn to talk, "I'll contact the principal right now!" She pulls out her handbook and calls the principal, and starts talking to him, I suppose. After a minute, she turns around and says, "He was still selecting someone to do it, but since we're together, you might as well do the job."

Tch. Talk about unlucky... I needed to restock on snacks too, but whatever. "Okay, if you all would be so kind, I would like to protect you." They motioned for me to follow, which I did. They went around, doing somewhat random things. First, they led me to a mall, and shopped for clothes. I was mostly invisible, except for win the pink haired girl would occasionally tease me. I never really got the chance to shop for snacks, I guess I can tomorrow though. Nothing major happened; no one was bothered by some rude jerks and no one died in an explosion. Well, that's so far. We're on way to do whatever, when the pink haired girl started messing with me again. The three were walking together, and I wasn't bothering to listen to their conversation. That's when the pink haired lady smiled and turned around, and met with my walking pace. She then, still smiling, and did a headlock type of move. She started giving me a noogie, and spoke to me.

"So, Naegs, you lonely back here by yourself?" I had a feeling she doesn't actually care, but rather she wanted to mess with me. I don't often speak to girls, so this is kind of new to me. Wait, scratch that. I fight a lot of girls, so I guess the taunting that comes along with that could be considered talking to them. Anyways, I should probably try and answer her question.

"N-no, it's not r-really that lonely... I grew up alone, so I'm used to this kind of treatment." I say this with a smiling face, because it was quite nice during that time. No one yelling at me, no one bothering me, I just got to do whatever it was I wanted to do. Oh, well, I could do whatever Master allowed me to do. Although, it is pretty nice to talk to people that I can stand... like Hamburger or Ikusaba. Yea, they're pretty fun to talk to. I looked up to see that they had stopped moving and had a sadder look on their faces. Pink perked right back up though and started teasing me again.

"Grew up alone? Don't be silly! Surely you had 1 person you knew around your age!" She still said this with a smile, so I replied with a smile.

"Nope! There wasn't a single person I could call my friend!" With this, the mood darkened even more than before. Is that strange?"

The blue girl then spoke up, "Wait! You went to the same middle school as me, so there's no way you didn't have any friends your age!"

I replied, "If you ever looked at me, I was never talking to anyone other than the teachers or principal." With that, she stiffened and stopped talking. I tried to revert everyone's attention to the previous subject by saying, "Weren't you all going to do something before the mood was changed?" They started talking to each other again, and practically forgot about that little confrontation with me. Oh, wait! I just got a new portable game system that I can play, and it came with a game. It was some kind of lame management game, but it's still a time killer. I reach into my bag and search around for a second. There's a lot of electronics in here, but it's pretty organized. Once I found it, I pulled it out to see it wasn't charged. What a waste of opportunity. I put back in my bag, and look up to see I've fallen quite a bit behind. I walk a little faster to catch up, and see Hope's Peak in a little while in front of us. Oh! This might be my chance. "Hey, are you all going back to hope's peak?" They nod yes to confirm this, so I say, "I've got an errand to run. I believe you can make it there okay, so I'm going out." They give me a curious look, but start walking again. I wait for them to enter Hope's Peak, and then I start heading to the commercial area. I really want to restock on snacks, but I guess I could look at what they have there as well. 

It's a short walk there, especially since I'm picking up the pace. It's a bit late, and I'm still behind on sleep. I see it ahead, and that the shops are still open. There's not a shop I go to, because this is my first time in the area. I look around for a convenience store, but it seems like the types of food are spread throughout the stores. There's three I have to visit in order to get my usual snacks, but the fourth one looks like a pretty good shop for food. I did shop for a while, and got my normal snacks. I then turned back around to go back to school, and saw him sitting there. The same person that I had taken a picture of, and everyone that was around before isn't anymore. It's just me and him, staring at each other. The wind is blowing, and it's pretty dark out. I assume, since he has a mask on, that he can see in the darkness. I'm having a little bit of trouble, but my eyes are adjusting to it. Neither of us are moving a muscle; both of us waiting for one to make a move. I'm at a slight disadvantage, due to my bag. I can't set it down though; I need to hold on to it at all costs. This guy looks like he is capable of fighting, but I honestly can't tell. He probably has lackies somewhere, waiting for me to do something.

Making the first move here is a bad idea, since I don't completely know the circumstances. I can't take out something of my bag, since that would be ideal time to lunge at me. From what I can tell, it isn't going to be easy to leave. All the shops doors have been closed and all the lights. If I were to run for it, I don't know the area enough to be able to book it back to the school. This is somewhat troubling, but it's not that bad. Actually, maybe if I used my leg to lunge, I could go extra fast. In that case, there's no way for him to dodge it, right? It'll be kind of obvious if I move in stance to lunge, though, I just have to do it in quick succession, then he won't be able to react in time. Probably. Well, standing here until I fall asleep isn't going to accomplish anything. 

Okay, here goes nothing. I quickly move my foot into position, but he's also very good at fighting. I use my metal leg to lunge, going full force. I move faster than even I expected, so I was far too late in my follow-up move. I threw punch and missed, causing myself to hit a wall quite hard. I can take a good amount of pain, but this was a little much for my back. For most of my life, I've been taught to dodge incoming attacks, but this was an attack I couldn't dodge. When my back hit the wall, I think I broke something. I don't really know; I've only broken 1 bone before, and that was during the fire. I see the 'Joker' walking up to me, looking at me. I can't see his eyes, but I can assume they're humored. My world is going dark, really dark. I haven't lost consciousness yet, though. Maybe if I could force myself to stand up, I could go for a second lunge at him. I pinch myself, trying to jostle my body awake. I put most of my weight on my right leg, making my balance weaker than it would normally be. When I hit the wall, I lost my bag, so I no longer have that hindrance.

My world is dizzy, but he isn't really moving. I slowly pick up a rock that's next to me, and put in my robot arm's hand. I throw it at him with all my force, it almost hits him. I guess my aim was a little off, and there's nothing I can do about that. But, that throw did help me figure out how to aim my fist. He took a step forward, and I lunged at the same time. This time, when I threw my punch, it him square in the arm. It sent him flying, and he landed on his other arm. I heard a groan of pain; no, I heard two. One from me and one from him. I guess I didn't take my landing in to consideration, but I completely focused on the punch. My side scraped against the ground, and hurt pretty bad. Luckily, it was my robot arm that was skidding across the ground, so I made it away with slight burns. I stand up, dizzy and keeping my eye on him, and walk over to my bag. I pick up the bag, but then it becomes a lot harder to walk.

My world is getting more and more dizzy, and his is getting less and less dizzy. I try walking, but my body is getting heavy. Oh, I have an idea. What if I use the last of my energy to launch myself as far as I can with my leg? It would give me and him some distance, and I can try to dig through my bag for something. Putting as much force and energy as I can into my leg, I launch myself as far and as high as I can. My leg creaks loudly, but it does as it's told, and takes me far. I land in a small backyard type of thing, and I'm barely maintaining consciousness. I look up, to see someone standing there in front of me. Although, it's different than normal. It looks like someone normal... someone that isn't insane or that is different from everyone else. They're saying something... I can't hear them... it's too dark to lip-read them... I can't speak... I'm so... tired... huh... why... is my leg... red...? Isn't it... mechan...ical...?


	12. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto accidentally reveals a secret that he never thought was strange

Why... is my leg... red...? Isn't it... mechan...ical...?  
...  
...  
...  
Huh? I glance around the room, observing and noting everything around me. It looks like I'm in a house of sorts? A normal house, at that. There's a TV, a couch, and a few chairs in this room. I've been put on the couch, it seems. That reminds me, I got horribly injured, didn't I? I look at my leg, to see it perfectly clean. However, when I tried to move it, it didn't respond in the least. I assume it's broken, since the last thing I remember is that it was covered in red. Did I pass out again? Damn, it seems like I'm never winning any of the fights I'm in. I really need to practice with these new metal parts, because I cannot believe I missed that punch. I reach into my pocket to get my phone, but there's nothing there. I look around for my bag, and I see it on the table near the door. I try to stand up, but suddenly remember... I practically have 1 leg. I guess I'm going to be sitting here until whoever owns this place come home?

Wait, what time is it? I don't know, and I don't really have a way to tell. Both my phone and my handbook are on the table to the bag, just laying there. From a quick glance around the room, I saw no clock on the wall. It's dark outside the window, so I'm going to assume it's sometime early in the morning. I would try to hop over to the table, but I have a feeling the weight of my metal leg is going to be a little much. I could lean on the wall, and follow it over to the table. Yeah, that should work just fine. I stand up, putting all of my weight on my left leg. Actually, this isn't my difficult. As long as I don't try to jump high, I can hop over there and quickly sit in the chair. I only took me 4 hops, and it wasn't that physically exhausting. Fair enough; I guess I can hop around most places I go. 

I pick up my phone and look at the time. It's about 2 A.M., so these people aren't up. I take a piece of paper out of my notebook and write a thank you note for housing me, then I shoulder my backpack and take my leave. The door was locked, so I picked the lock and left. I then around and closed the door; god will it that they aren't attacked during the night. I take out my phone and open the map app. I tell it to find my location, and after a minute, it shows that I'm not to far off from the commercial center. This means that I can hop to the auto-bus transit system, and go to the hospital. It's just down the road, so it won't be too tiring to get there. I start hopping there, moving quite slowly. It seems as if the criminal, joker guy doesn't give a shit about me right now, because I'm not being stabbed as I run slowly down this road. I see the bus stop ahead, and there's no one there. From here to Towa City, using the auto-bus... it will probably be a 2 hour trip? Yeah, that seems about right.

After waiting for a good 10 minutes, the auto-bus arrives and opens the doors. I get in, and there's not a single living soul on here. I am quite thankful for that; now I won't get any awkward stares for hoping around a bus. I sit in the middle sit, and the trip begins. I did account all the stops that the bus would be taking into the amount of time it would take for me to get to the hospital, so it should be about 2 hours. I watch the city as a roll by.. it's quite beautiful at night time, apparently. No one boards the bus throughout the trip, so I made it to the hospital without being blown up or breaking a limb, for once this year. I hop on over to the hospital, and to the counter at which you would sign in. They recognize me, and point me to the same room as always.

It takes me about 3 minutes to get there, and when I do arrive at the room, there's already 3 doctors standing around. I tell them that I lost control of my leg after using it at full force a few times, so they lay me down and give me painkillers. They immediately get to work, and I have no idea what they're doing. Talking among themselves, one of the doctors reaches into the point where my flesh leg connects to my metal leg, and does something. I then get a surge of pain, and control of my leg. They each write something down, and dismiss me. Wow, that was simple, I guess. I get my stuff, and walk out of the hospital. I'm willing to bet that I can run back to the academy faster than the auto-bus would. I launch my leg right back into action, and start running at full speed. This is actually a good chance to experience with the running of these leg.

The rhythm of the running is practically the same, but I have to even out the amount of weight that goes into both legs. I also have to make sure to use the right amount of force that I put out with my right leg, or else my left leg can't quite keep up. After a few minutes of almost falling and some practice, I get my running into working order. Still sprinting, I book it the academy. Running at full speed, I'm actually moving extremely fast. The wind feels amazing in my hair; my jacket flapping wildly. It's the perfect temperature, not too hot nor too cold. I can see the tall building that is hope's peak in the distance, and I try to pick up the pace. I'm not tiring at all, even though I'm having to lift this metal leg. Not only that, but I'm not sleepy either. 

Running, sprinting towards the school, I am FILLED with energy. I don't know why, but I can't stop moving my body. I don't want to stop moving my body. I want to sprint like this forever; I feel like I can keep going until I reach the other end of the earth. I think I'm slowly picking up more and more speed, due to me getting more and more practice in running. At this speed, with this energy, it isn't long before I'm at the academy. I was breathing lightly when I got there, and the door inside was locked. To the right of it was one of those touch pads where I can scan my handbook. I take it out, and scan it over the touchpad. It says, "Lock Opened", and I hear a click within the doors to the academy. I go inside, and it clicks behind me. I assume that they locked once they closed. I search my bag for a second, and see my room key. I open the door to my room, and set my bag on the ground. Closing the door, I get in my pajamas and lie down in the bed. 

I wait... wait... wait... but I just can't fall asleep. I'm still absolutely bursting with energy. I feel like if I wait here any longer, I'm going to burst. Pop. I stand up, get my clothes, and walk outside. I feel like my body is on overdrive. I can do anything... anything, even things above human limitations! So, after not being able to fall asleep, I run up to the second story and straight to the exercise room. I then spend the next 2 hours doing exercise. Sit-ups, pushups, squats, leg-raises, pull-ups, trying my best to burn through energy. Eventually, I wore my body out, but my mind was still wide awake. It was time for breakfast, so I walk down there. My body is sore, since it's been quite a while since I last did such an intense exercise. If I had to guess, it's going to get even worse later, but that'll matter when the time comes. I reach the dining hall, and start chowing down. I hadn't eaten in a long time... even before I went to the commercial zone. I ate and ate... I ate so much more then I normally would. It's like all of my instincts are going crazy. I eat until I can eat no more; I'm about to pass out from being so full, actually.

Once class starts, I still haven't calmed down. I'm writing down every single word that the teacher, not missing a letter. I'm tapping my leg on the ground so fast, and it seems like my body has regained its energy. Time seems like it’s moving extremely slow motion. It is such a long day... I couldn't wait to complete it. Even when the day had ended, I was still about to burst with bountiful amounts of energy. Even when I walk, time is moving in slow motion. I can quickly scan everybody's faces, and see what they're thinking. As I walk out of seventh period, I actually see a lot of people glancing at me. Some whispering, some thinking, but I don't care. I need to burn through this energy, or I'm going to melt. As I stand up, the person to the right of me drops 2 books, both of which I catch in the air. It's quite simple to do that when the world is moving in slow motion. I then stand up, and start noticing all the small things. For example, at the back of the room, there's a nat in the back right. It's circling around a spider; as if to taunt it. 

Counter to me being able to notice everything, it's hard for me to tell when people are actually talking to me. They're just talking so slowly, that it doesn't sound like they're talking to me. I think I hear what I was just describing, so I turn around to see Maizono standing there. I can't really understand what she's saying, so I smile and walk away. I could do more exercising to burn this energy, but that's boring. So instead, I head out the courtyard. Then I raise my fists, and just start punching. I swing as fast as I can; faster, and faster, and faster. I feel like I can defeat anyone on earth. My punches just keep gaining speed, not failing in the least. Ultimate Fighter, ultimate swordswoman, ultimate anything, I can defeat them in a heartbeat. Then it stops... my world is suddenly in regular speed. I'm getting tired; my punches decreasing in speed. It seems like my body has finally calmed down, and I can no longer defeat anyone in the world. My heart is calming, and my world returning to normal. Now that I think about it, I'm breathing quite hard.

I then sense a presence behind me - no, multiple presences. I turn around and see 3 people standing there. 1 of them being Ikusaba, another Ishimaru, and the third one hamburger. I ask them, "Do you guys need something?"

Ishimaru is the first to speak up, saying, "Uhhhh... How fast were you arms moving there, exactly? It was almost the point where they were a blur..." He said this, looking and sounding quite nervous. It probably has something to do with the new pills that the doctors prescribed me, to be honest. 

I responed, "I was testing out a pill that doctors made."

Hamburger then spoke, "T-testing out?"

I say, "Well, yeah. I sort of get free health coverage there, so in turn, they get to test out their new meds on me."  
"I d-don't think that's safe to that Naegi..." With a very worried expression on his face, Ishimaru said this. He then put his hand on my shoulder and then said, "I'll take you to see Mikan, the ultimate nurse in year 2."

With a smile, I responded. "No thank you. I do have 1 more drug, or medicine, to test out." I then softly shoved him off of me, and he backed up. I reached into my backpack, then pulled out a small baggy of 5 pills. I took 1 out, and flipped it into my mouth. It landed perfectly, and then I swallowed. I waited a minute, then I took action. Supposedly, this pill makes you stop feeling a pain for an amount of time. The three are just staring at me, so I guess this the best time to test it. Now, feeling pain is different from body damage - I can't just break my arm and nothing to happen. I raise my non-metal arm, and swing at my own face as hard as I can. I hear people saying things along the line, "What are you doing?!" "Naegi, are you okay?!". Sure enough, I don't feel a thing in my face.

Imagine if I combined the energy pill and the painkiller type pill. For a short amount of time, I would be nearly unstoppable. Not being slowed by pain, not getting tired in the least. I really could defeat anyone in the world. The only problem is if my body does take a major damage and I can no longer move; then I wouldn't be able to do anything. Other than that, I truly wouldn't lose a fight. That ideal seems... amazing. Never losing fight.. I could only dream of that. I am considered the ultimate assassin, but I've gotten out of practice and now I have 2 limbs that I'm not familiar with. I still haven't gotten feeling in my face, which means the duration of this pill is quite long. However, there's a side effect, and that's that I no longer can hear. I am going to assume this is temporary effect, but I honestly have no idea.

For now, I'm going to back to my room. I turn around, and walk back into the school. Right before going inside, I glance at the people that had come outside to talk to me. The three are talking among themselves, saying whatever. I think it's about time that I go to bed; I did stay up all night last night, after all. I walk into my room, throw the bag on the ground, and take a shower. I almost fell asleep in the shower, but I managed to make to the bed in my PJs. I close my eyes, thinking about a number of things. I wasn't long before I fell asleep, though.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I had woken up that morning, like any other. I woke up, got dressed, and did school. I then escorted someone so they could do whatever they wanted, and this went on for about a week. Nothing happened for a whole week; no one tried to assassinate me, no one tried to bomb the planet, no one tried to freeze the entire ocean, nothing happened. Then the school decided that we're to go on a field trip.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Huh? We're going on a fieldtrip?" I asked this because I hadn't gotten an email nor was I told by anyone.

Ikusaba answered, "Yes, we are. Were you not notified?"

"N-no, I had heard nothing about it. Where're we going?"

"We're going to... uh, we weren't actually told, now that I think about it."

"We weren't told?"

"No, we weren't." Huh, I wonder where we're going. What if it's like someone island resort since Hope's Peak has quite a bit money, from tuition? Wait, they probably can't take 16 of us somewhere THAT pompous. Maybe a zoo or something? I've never been to a zoo, but I've seen all types of exotic animals on missions. Maybe we're going to... oh, I don't know. I honestly have no idea. I should just wait until they give the notice for the meeting, unless only some students can go on the field trip, of course. 

For now, I'm going to run to the dining hall. It's about time for dinner, and I had very little for breakfast due to me waking up late. I say goodbye to Iksuaba, and start heading to the dining hall. I had just exited 7th period, so it isn't that far a walk to the dining hall. Once I get there, I see no one else in there, which isn't that unusual. Most people go do something outside the school with this free time. I go grab some noodles from the kitchen, and sit down at a table on the edge of the room. I'm just sitting there eating when my handbook goes off, and sure enough, it's the notice for the field trip. We're meeting up in the gym so the principal can give some speech and give the details of the trip. I quickly finish my noodles, run to my room, grab my bag, and go to the gym. 

Once I got there, everyone was there. It's rare for everyone to be on time for anything, but I guess this is going like a once in a lifetime event. I take the last open seat, and it's about 1 minute before the principal walks out on stage. From there, he starts his talk, "I have gathered everyone here today to talk about the upcoming field trip. We are going somewhere quite simple: a fair! It is moving into town, and we always take year 1 students there. This year will be no different, you will all be joining us. This trip is mandatory. You will be separated into groups as four, and you will all go around as the group assigned to you. This trip is solely meant for you all to get along more with each other. Don't worry about funding for rides and booths; we have already gotten every single one of you Special VIP passes, allowing you to skip lines. It will also grant you free access to rides and booths. Just flash your badges to the owners of those booths and rides, and they'll give you free entry. Please notify your group if you're going somewhere, if you have to leave the fair, notify your teachers. The teachers would be around; just use your E-Handbook to tell one of them you're going somewhere. If there's something you're unsure about when it comes to trip rules, contact a teacher or me and they'll explain it to you. That is it for this talk; now, everyone, get ready for the trip."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter


End file.
